To Love or Not to Love?
by angelcarstairs4679
Summary: Aiko has been the goddess of love for centuries but when Valentine's Day comes up, she finally snaps and decides to sink all the ships she was given. When she was banished from the Heavens to learn how to love, she finds herself entangled with a stray god. Will the goddess of love be able to learn how to love with help from the god of calamity and goddess of poverty?
1. The goddess of love goes wild

**Hi guys! So I am a big fan of noragami, having finished all the manga and anime and I really wish they have season 3... I had this idea for a while but it didn't really materialise until a few days ago so I'm giving it a shot. It doesn't really follow the timeline but just to avoid confusion, the heavens already know about Yato and Yukine is already a Blessed Regalia. So here is the first chapter and I hope you enjoy it! I don't own most of the characters. They belong to Adachitoka sensei!**

Most people would think being the goddess of love is all sweet and letting ships sail. Let me ring a few bells in your head. It does not work that way! Especially when you're a single goddess who has been alone for the past Kami knows how many centuries! Man, it sucks seeing other people fall in love, especially if they are mere mortals while a goddess has to be alone for all time. Well, luckily for me I got Shinki so I wasn't too lonely but still… it sucks big time.

"Valentine's day eh?" I muttered to myself as I stared at the calendar, the date circled in red pen. I sighed to myself as I threw myself on the bed, screaming into my pillows and kicked my feet in the air. "My lady, your guests have arrived," one of my female Shinki said as she entered the room. The sound of a thousand bells filled the palace as I groaned. I shouldn't have installed so many bells but the palace was too huge to have just one bell. But still… maybe a hundred was too many after all.

I got up and my Shinki quickly lead me to the open bath, striping me down and readying the bath. I sighed in relief as I soaked myself in the bath, letting the scent of flowers soothe my skin. The bath was surrounded by mountains and the water from the bath fell to the earth below in the form of a waterfall. Some said that if the water from my bath was drunk, the person would have no problem finding their true love. Although they forgot to mention the part that there have been occasions that unwanted products have been released into the water so may Kami bless their soul for that.

As I scrubbed myself, the doors slammed open to reveal my two friends, the goddess Keiko and Tomoko. "Aiko! Long time no see!" Keiko squealed as she yanked off her clothes and cannon-balled into the water. She was the goddess of happiness so naturally she was happy all the time. Tomoko on the other hand calmly wrapped herself in a towel and entered the bath. She was one of the lower gods of wisdom and both of them always helped me in choosing the right couples to bless since if I randomly picked a couple that wasn't suited for each other, it would end up in disaster. Tomoko would advise me on who to ship or sink while Aiko would give them tons of happiness. So lovely.

"Ahh your bath is so nice! I wish to have one like this!" Keiko said as she sank in. "You have enough money to do it," I muttered as she splashed water at me. She had the personality of a child but she can be mature if she wanted to. "So the big day is about to arrive eh?" Tomoko said as a maid came with our drinks. We sipped some champagne, letting ourselves relax before having to face the sleepless nights ahead.

"Damn I'm starting to hate Valentine's Day," I muttered as I downed my drink. "Eh?! But you're the goddess of love! Shouldn't you be all excited about making new couples?" Keiko said as she downed her third drink. "I wouldn't be surprised. You have been alive for centuries after all and have never once been reincarnated so you've seen it all from day one," she said. I had to agree. I have been matchmaking couples for so many years until I felt so bored and sick. To make people fall in love and be happy while I'm a single ass… so not fair!

"My ladies, its time," Minato, one of the male Shinki said as he entered the premises. He was one of my very first, a man in his late twenties who served as the butler. Most of my Shinki couldn't turn into valuable weapons but still, at least they were useful in managing the household. I sighed as I got up, water dripping from my body as I was handed a towel. As I dried myself and pulled on my robe, I touched the small pendant around my throat, which was shaped like a heart. _"I will always love you," he whispered as he kissed me deeply. It was a full moon, the sky shining so brightly it pained me to open my eyes._

I shook off the thought, stuffing the pendant into the robe as I headed into my chambers. The Shinki curtsied and readied me in my working outfit, a military uniform somewhat like Lady Bishamon, only that mine was red and full of hearts. Don't ask me why I wear it. Ask the person who designed it! "Ah, here we go again!" Keiko groaned as I opened the office doors. Tons of wooden pieces spilled onto the floor, all of which had wishes and names written on them.

"Is that all of them?" I muttered to Minato, who held up a ring of keys. "There is more in the second office," he said and I sighed. Damn it, I was already busy handling love requests all year round but Valentine's Day was too insane! I often spent days without sleep, working through the night until all the requests had been sorted out. Thank goodness Keiko and Tomoko were here to accompany me. They made my job so much easier by helping me check who should be shipped or sunk.

"Ladies, shall we begin?" I said as I rubbed my hands together. We got to our usual stations, me behind the large oak desk supporting by little cupids, Tomoko with the large book filled with all the names and profiles of the humans on the planet and Keiko at the end of the hall, where she just had to bless the wooden pieces with happiness. I really pity Tomoko for having to evaluate everyone's profile but she doesn't have anything better to do anyway since Tenjin-sama was the one getting most of the requests.

"Saku Rin. Wishes to get together with his childhood sweetheart Mei Haruka. He has had a background of coming from a good family, excels well in his work and has a good personality. Haruka on the other hand is from a prominent family but is very kind and works hard to help others. Both liked each other since middle-school," Tamoko rattled off the details as I thought. "This ship sails!" I said as I tied the red strings together, symbolizing their relationship was now in full swing. "Keiko!" I called as I tossed it to her and she giggled as she grabbed it, showering the couple with her blessings. "Mike Tonaka. Abusive and a drug dealer. Wants to marry Anika, a prostitute," Tamoko rattled on and I sighed. "Sink," I said as I snapped the red string tying it together. That meant their relationship would never work out.

As Tamoko rattled off more details, my head began to spin as I got together and break apart relationships. We continued to do so until late in the evening and Minato knocked on the door, coming in with our dinner on a tray. We devoured our donburi hungrily, me not even caring to eat like a proper woman. I stuffed it down my throat so fast until the others were staring at me. "Hey, are you okay?" Keiko whispered as I snatched up my glass of wine and lifted it in the air.

"We 're all single people, aren't we? Let us toast to that! To the single ladies!" I yelled as we toasted. "What's gotten into you, Aiko?" Tamoko muttered as we drank. "I'm just so sick of having to do this whole matchmaking shit for centuries. The more I do, the more I feel that its not fair that I am single. Even though I tried to make an effort to go out with someone…" I muttered as I drank more wine. My mind was starting to spin, indicating I was getting more drunk by the minute. "Hey slow down. You're getting drunk," Keiko said, trying to take my glass but I swung my arm away, giggling madly.

"Hehe. Maybe its time to spice things up a little," I grinned as I stood up, wobbling over to my desk. I picked up on of the wooden pieces and grinning, snapped the strings without evaluating it. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Tamoko yelled as I continued to do the same to the other wooden pieces, sending them flying in the air like a torrent of wood. I laughed hysterically, severing relationships like a boss. "True love eh? If I, the goddess of love can't find love, no one shall!" I shrieked as I severed all the relationships.

Minato could only watch as his crazy mistress destroyed thousands of relationships, the room becoming a grave of sunken ships. When I finished, I hiccupped as I walked out, my hands red from all that severing. "Aiko… what have you done?" Tamako whispered. Keiko had a hand over her mouth, her eyes watering. "What do we do? So many people are going to be miserable during Valentine's Day because of this!" she said, tears starting to fall from her cheeks."No worries guys! I'll take care of it! Just scurry off home now! We finished earlier than expected!" I grinned, laughing like a maniac as I walked down the hall.

…..

The hangover lasted longer than I predicted and when I finally woke up, Valentine's Day had arrived. I tried to sit up but immediately puked all over myself. "My lady! Are you okay?!" one of the Shinki asked as she brought a bucket for me to puke into. "Yeah…" I muttered as I wiped my mouth. As I tried to straighten myself, Minato came in, the phone in his hand. "A phonecall for you my lady," he said and I picked up the iPhone, putting it to my ear.

"Hello?" I started to say when a voice thundered back at me "What the hell did you do, Aiko?!" Tenjin yelled from the other side and I had to put the phone several feet away from me. "The mortal world is in chaos because of your crazy stunt! People are going crazy from all the heartbreak and they keep coming to me asking for advice!I'm not even a god of wisdom! I'm the damn god of eduction for goodness sakes but I can't just turn away desperate customers! I like the idea of a booming business but this is crazy!" he shouted. "Just how bad is it…" I muttered as I turned on the tv.

The first thing that turned on was the news channel, the anchor woman looking hysterical. "The world has gone crazy this Valentine's Day. People are breaking up all over the world, marriages going down the drain and couples failing to love each other anymore. This phenomenon occurred a few days ago with a few people starting to have marriage problems but the problem soon escalated to a global scale and marriage counselors themselves are even having problems of handling their own relationships. Will all ships be sunk in this madness or will some still remain afloat?" she said as her phone rang. She answered it, screaming at the person on the other hand before throwing it into the wall. "I had it! I quit! I just broke off with my boyfriend and now I'm mad!" she shrieked as the cameras cut.

I turned off the tv, the remote control sliding out of my hand. "My lady," Minato said as I started to grin. From grinning I started to laugh, my laughter filling the room. I continued to do so as my Shinki stared at me in horror, wondering what had become of their mistress. "Now they feel it eh? The feeling of being betrayed by the one they love… now they now how I feel!" I shrieked as the doorbell, or rather bells started to ring, making the palace shake.

"What now?!" I shrieked as the doors boomed. "Okay…" I muttered as men marched into the room, followed by a woman. All of them were robed in white and I gulped when I recognized who they were. "Sentinels. The strongest Shinki in the heavens," I whispered as two of them approached me. "By the order of her Majesty, you are hereby arrested due to the chaos you have caused in the mortal realm. You're trial will be held in a few hours time," the female Shinki said as the men cuffed me. "You can't do that to a goddess!" one of the Shinki said as the woman drew out her hand.

A borderline appeared in front of my Shinki, blocking them from coming to my aid. "My lady!" they shouted as they tried to break free. "Don't worry about me! I'll be back soon!" I called as they dragged me out of the room. I hung my head, shameful of what my actions had caused to the mortal realm. Oh Kami-sama, what have I done?

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	2. Banishment and the god of calamity

I sat in the center of the meeting, tall beams of light surrounding me as I cast down my head. "What on earth is the goddess of love doing here?" one person asked his neighbor. "Haven't you heard? She caused the mortal world a lot of chaos during Valentine's Day by pulling a crazy stunt of destroying all their relationships. Man, I have to work overtime for so long because of all those crazy requests," he sighed. "Sucks being the god of guidance eh?" his friends said. "Tell me about it," he said. Other gods started to murmur about me and I tried to block it all out. You have no idea how I felt being in this position… it was the right thing to do.

"Silence!" one of the major gods said and the assembly became silent. "Do you understand the grave crime you have committed, Aiko, goddess of love?" he thundered. "If you were in my position for so many centuries, then you would understand why I did it!" I snapped. "Because of your irrational stunt, all the other gods have to take care of your mess for you. Thanks to you, some are not even able to turn up for this emergency meeting of the heavens!" he shouted. "You're just the goddess of love! How hard can the job be?" one woman shouted and the others started to rally with her, shouting insults at me.

I clenched my fist, wanting to pound them so hard. They took me by force, threatened to hurt my Shinki and now they want to insult me? "You have no idea how it is like to see people fall in love and be alone all by yourself! Being the goddess of love, I have blessed people with happiness in their relationships but have never experienced one for myself! Also, haven't you see how screwed up the humans have become?! They are divorcing each other like they are changing clothes and are committing foul acts when they are still in a marriage! Tell me, as the god who has to oversea this sort of matter, wouldn't you go mad after a while once you see that your work is for nothing?!" I snapped, panting due to spewing out so many words in a minute at the top of my lungs.

The gods started to talk among themselves, no doubt talking whether I should be banished from the heavens. "Silence!" the major god of order shouted again and once more silence draped over the assembly. "I understand your plight, goddess Aiko. However, you should have known better to destroy relationships like that. We will give you a chance to repent, since this isn't such a major crime that you have to be banished," he said and I gulped. I couldn't imagine having to live in the mortal world, dying of old age…

"You will be given a year to repent for your mistake. Once you come to understand the meaning of love once more, your sins would be forgiven and the natural order of relationships will be restored. However, should you fail to do so, a new god of love will be appointed and you shall be banished from the heavens!" he said. "Anyone who is in favour of this proposition, please say Aye!" he said and a chorus of Aye's filled the air. "Those who say nay?" he called and a lower rumble of Nay's filled the room. "It is decided. You shall go to the mortal world at once and learn the true meaning of love. After all, you were born out of the wishes of people who wanted love in their life, so it would be logical to send you straight to the source," he said.

"What about my Shinki? Can't I bring at least one of them?" I begged. "The answer is no. Your Shinki failed to guide their master down the right path and it has lead to this. If you were to find yourself in trouble in the mortal realm, you are to find your own Shinki. This council is dismissed!" the god shouted and all the lights went dark.

…

"My lady!" Mikoto, one of the servant girls wept as all the Shinki assembled in the hallway. I stood in normal clothing, wearing a jumper with a skirt and tights along with a purple winter coat and boots. It was winter down in the mortal realm. "Take care, mistress," Minato said as he bowed. "I will. You guys take care, okay?" I said as some of the girls began to cry even more. "Sayonara," I said as I opened the great double doors and stepped out into the courtyard. Sakura trees lined the courtyard in full bloom since the seasons in Tamagahara are based on what the god wishes to have and some of the petals few at me. I gently took one in my hand, gazing at it. As I stood in the courtyard, light began to appear around me.

Before I knew it, I was standing on a road, surrounded by humans. However, the atmosphere was rowdy as people were crying all over, couples fighting and shouting at each other. As I turned around, I recognized this to be one of my shrines in Japan. "Sheesh. A breakup isn't the end of the world you know," I muttered as I walked out of the shrine. People didn't seem to notice me and I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't want to interact with anyone more than I have to.

"Find love, eh? How can I simply do such a thing…" I muttered as I walked down the street, kicking a pebble out of my way. The air was chilly and I shivered, tugging at my red scarf. My appearance was that of a girl in her late teens so it wasn't a surprise some men looked at me eagerly. I wouldn't be a worthy goddess of love if I couldn't attract people to like me, no?

"Damn it. Are there any other gods in this area that can help me?" I grunted as I yanked out my phone and scrolled through the contacts of the gods I know. I saw Tenjin's name but I decided not to call since he was already so pissed off at having to do overtime due to my stunt and Ebisu-sama wouldn't be of much help since he is only good in business and fishing. If only he knew how to fish for love it would be so damn helpful.

"Shit!" I swore as I picked up a stone and flung it at a wall. It bounced off and landed on the pavement with a clatter. I fumed, flinging myself onto a park bench and looking around me. The weather was too cold for people to wander about but I didn't care, letting the cold air cool my temper down. As I flipped at my phone, the wall behind me reflected behind on my screen. I turned around to see that there was actually scribbling on the wall. In fact, it was a phone number and a name.

Yato the Delivery God

080-0919-8100

All services only cost 5 Yen!

I scowled at the scrawling, barely able to make out the words. Man the guy must have been desperate to do business. Maybe he should pray to Ebisu sama for help… But anyway, no harm trying this number. I dialed it into my phone and brought it to my ear. It hadn't even rung once when a voice yelled through it.

"Yato the delivery god at your service! When everything from fixing a toilet to babysitting only costs five yen! How may I help you?" a man squeaked from the other end and I pulled it away since it was so loud. "Uh, I'm in a middle of a crisis here but I'm not sure if you can actually help me…" I started to say when he started to speak again. "Not a problem! There is nothing I, Yato, can not do!" he said. Really? Well then, here it goes.

"Well, why don't we meet and we can discuss in more detail," I said. "Sure! Where are you now?" he asked and I glanced around for a signboard. "Oak Park," I said. "Okay! I'll see you in a moment!" he chirped and the next thing I knew there was a flash of light in front of me and a guy around my age and a boy of fifteen stumbled out from it, falling onto each other. I shrieked as I jumped back, wondering what the heck just happened.

"Oi, Yato. You need to improve your entrance," the boy snorted. "Shut it, Yukine. You'll scare the customer!" he snapped as he looked at me. As both of us looked at each other he raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" he asked and my cheeks flushed. "No! I only ever been to the mortal realm a few times and that was centuries ago!" I snapped. "Centuries?" the boy called Yukine muttered as though I was mad. The man, Yato continued to look at me closely, his blue cat eyes scanning me.

"Lady, are you a god?" he asked and I nodded. "Yeah. I'm Aiko, the goddess of love," I said and his eyes widened. "OH! So you must have seen my request!" he said, his eyes shining. "No I haven't. And even if I had seen it, I have no idea what I have done with it," I snorted and he groaned. "Man, I thought I paid extra for it," he sighed as Yukine slapped him. "Hey, Yato! How do you know she's a goddess?" he asked. "We gods can tell each other apart from the rest," he said. "So helpful," Yukine said as he planted himself on a chair.

"So you're Yatogami. The heavens have been buzzing about you for a while now," I said. "EH! Am I really that popular?" he grinned. "Anyway, back to the point, can you help me?" I asked. "Well, you have to give me the cash first," he started to say when I stopped him. "It may be an impossible task for you to handle. I'm not sure if I can even accomplish it myself," I said as he grinned. "Say no more. Just state your request and we'll get it done!" he smiled and I sighed. "I need you to help me learn about love," I said and his smile froze on his face. "Say what?!" he blurted as the snow fell around us.


	3. The goddess of poverty

**The weekend is here guys so here is a new chapter! Those of you who like AOT, Free! and Black butler, you can check out my stories at my profile! I don't own most of the characters. They belong to Adachitoka sensei.**

"Welcome back, Yato-chan!" a pink haired girl squealed as she nearly knocked Yato off his feet as we entered the house. The place was small but cozy, with a small table in the middle for eating and a small garden out back. There was another floor, where I guessed Yatogami and his Shinki, Yukine slept. That guy must be doing badly to not be able to get his own place… "Oh, who is this pretty girl?!" the girl shrieked as she came up at me. As I looked at her, I sensed her as a goddess.

"I'm Aiko the goddess of love," I said and she squealed. "Nice to meet you, Ai-chan!" she said as she slammed into me, hugging me tightly. As she snuggled his face in my chest, my face reddened a little. "So, where did Yato–chan pick you up from? Hiyori-chan is going to be so mad, you know!" she said as Yato plucked her from me. "I didn't randomly picked her up from somewhere! She called me for help!" he snapped as a large shadow of a man loomed behind him. He gulped as he turned to see laser beams staring at him.

"No one manhandles my lady but me!" he roared as he snatched up Yato and hurled him out of the door. "Oh, welcome to the home of the goddess Kofuku, my lady," he said as he bowed deeply. "No need for the formalities," I said, waving my hand at him as I tried to rake through my brain on who Kofuku was. "Don't bother thinking about my name! I wouldn't have met you anyway! I'm the goddess of poverty!" she said, winking an eye. As I recalled, Yato was the god of calamity. So how on earth are these two supposed to help me?

"Nice to meet you, Kofuku-san," I said as she smiled wildly. She looked like a happy child with no care of the world. "Please, Kofuku will do fine! Now, let's make some tea!" she said as her Shinki moved to the kitchen to prepare the food, putting on a pink apron in the process. "What are you doing with Yatogami?" I asked as we waited. "Oh, Yato-chan? He's just a friend who needs a place to live," she said as her Shinki came in with the tea.

"Oi, Yukine! Tea is ready!" he called up the stairs. As the sound of pounding feet came from upstairs, Yato snarled as he pulled himself into the house, covered with dirt. "You're going to pay for that Daikoku," he said when the man grabbed him again, shaking him like a leaf. "Whaddaya mean by that?! This is the lady Kofuku's house, you filthy free-loader of a god! And you're dragging mud all over the floor!" he growled as Yato pleaded for mercy. When they noticed me staring at them, Daikoku sighed and set down Yato, who hissed like a cat. "It's normal here. This is one crazy household," Kofuku offered as she poured out the tea.

"So what business do you have with this loser here, Aiko-san?" Daikoku asked as he pulled out a cigarette and lighted it. "I have been banished from the heavens to repair the damage I had done," I said. "Oh, you're her?" Kofuku muttered as she whipped out a magazine from under the table. The words "Tamagahara Gossip Weekly" stood out in gold letters and on the front page was my face. I turned pale when I recognized it from when I had been drunk at a new year's party. "Love queen or break-up queen? Find out more about Aiko, the goddess of love on page three! Exclusive content available!" the heading read. Dammit, I didn't even know there was a gossip magazine…

"It's okay, Ai-chan. Everyone makes mistakes," Kofuku said. "Well, not one so bad as making people break up like crazy," Yato muttered as I glared at him. "Well you said you're going to help me, so how are you going to help me solve the problem?" I snapped. "Hey, don't get pissed with me! I'm not cupid or whatever!' he said as we glared daggers at each other. Yukine just sat in the corner, watching us growl a each other like cat and dog.

"What about this? I'll pay you handsomely and you help me learn more about love by next Valentine's Day," I said as I pulled out a checkbook. "Just how much?" he asked as I scribbled down the numbers and pushed the book to him. His eyes widened as the digits slapped him in the face. "10 million yen?! Are you serious?!" he blurted as he lifted the check under the light to make sure it was real. "Of course! I'm that serious," I snapped as I shoved it in his face. "Well, guess the deal is made," he said as he flipped a coin and caught it in his hand.

"Aiko, I will help you learn about love by next Valentine's Day, even if it costs me my life," he said, taking both of my hands. I shuddered, his hands sweaty and smelling as he looked him to my eyes. I gulped as the sound of the door sliding open came. A girl stood at the threshold, her eyes wide and her cheeks pink from the cold. "Hiyori?! It isn't what it looks…" Yato started to stammer as an angry red aura emitted from the girl.

"You pervert!" she shrieked and she leapt into the air and whirled around, a purple tail coming out of her. What the heck? Her body was on the ground but here she was, about to deliver a kick at Yato. "Jungle Savage!" she screamed as she slammed into Yato, who rolled on the ground and crashed into the kitchen. The sound of breaking plates erupted from behind us and Daikoku yelled at him, "Oi! You're paying for that!"

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to," I started to say as the girl settled down, steam rising from her head. "That guy…" she muttered but at the same time she looked fondly at him as he crawled out of the kitchen. I smiled as I saw them interacted, the girl shouting at Yato, who pleaded for mercy. I could do something about them when everything was sorted out.

"Sorry for the commotion. My name is Iki Hiyori," she smiled as she turned to face me. "I'm Aiko, goddess of love," I said and her eyes widened. "Goddess of Love?! Omg, I am so sorry!" she shrieked as she bowed deeply. "Please. It was no big deal," I said, making her get up. "So what is a goddess of love doing here?" she asked. "She needs to learn about love if she wants to get her place again in the heavens," Yato said as he sat up, rubbing his head. "But why? Isn't she the goddess of love?" Hiyori asked.

"I'm sure you heard about all the relationship chaos erupting around the world," I said. "Yeah. It happened on Valentine's Day. Oh, what a day to happen," she said as she looked at me before realization dawned on her. "Wait a minute. Don't tell me you were the one responsible?" she blurted and I nodded. "Wow. School was in such an uproar about it that it was closed for a day," she said, looking both happy and shocked about the fact the one responsible for causing so many breakups was sitting in front of her.

"So how can you help me?" I asked and Yato rubber the back of his head. "Well, for starters I don't even know much about love," he sighed. "Eh?! I just paid you and this is how you react?!" I blurted. "Well, I do need the money and since it's for a year, we have plenty of time to sort this out," he said as lightning struck from the sky. "Okay, what the heck was that?" I asked as all of them looked outside. "A storm is brewing," Yato muttered under his breath. "Come Yukine. Let's go investigate," he said as he ran out into the snow. Yukine grunted as he got up, hands in his pockets as he trailed after his master.

"Wait! I'm coming!" Hiyoru said as she stood up. "Fine," Yato said just as I stood up as well. "Me too!" I said. "As if a goddess of love can fight," Yato started to say when I glared at him. "I may be a goddess of love but I can still fight," I said. "Well to start off with, do you have a Shinki with you?" he asked and I bowed my head, realizing I was walking around without one and for a god to go without a Shinki, it was basically asking to be killed. Not like I won't be reincarnated anyway… "Well then, shall we go?" Yato asked as he leaped onto the roof of a nearby house, starting to run towards a small black tornado that had formed in the city. I sighed, following after him.

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	4. Come, Denki!

**I don't own most of the characters and the world of Noragami. They belong to Adachitoka sensei!**

"I'm surprised you can even run," Yato said as I glared at him. I panted as I put my hands on my knees, gasping for breath. I did train on my running once in a while but the cold had practically knocked all the wind out of my lungs. "Dead ahead," Hiyori said, perched on a telephone pole. Her tail swung behind her in the wind along with her hair. A lifeline… "Hey Yatogami. Isn't it dangerous for a human to be here?" I asked. "That human saved my life many times before and I made a promise to help her solve her lifeline problem. Not like it can be fixed anyway," he said as he jerked his thumb at her.

"Quit it Yato. Let's get to," Yukine mumbled, his hands still stuffed in his pockets. "Alright. Come, Sekki!" Yato shouted and Yukine's body turned into a bolt of light and shot into the sky before slamming into his open hands, forming twin blades. He shone in the light, the blades wicked sharp and curved, perfect for the god of calamity standing before me with a wide grin on his face. "Well, let's get to it!" he yelled as he leapt from the building and onto a large Phantom crawling on the streets.

I watched him sink the blades into the Phantom with precision, slicing it to pieces as it exploded into thin air as he rended it. As he leapt onto another one that looked like a spider, his fingers glowed as he chanted. _"You, who desecrate this Land of the Rising Sun. With my advent, I, Yatogami, lay waste with the Sekki and expel thy vast defilement! Rend!"_ he shouted as he struck the Phantom, which split into pieces before disappearing.

"More up ahead!" Yukine yelled as they fought, the spidery Phantoms approaching from all directions. I clenched my fist as I could only watch them fight, not having a Shinki of my own. "Jungle Savage!" Hiyori screamed as she slammed her foot into one of the Phantoms, sending it flying into the air and nearly knocking Yato off his feet. "Hey! Watch where you kick!" he yelled. "Sorry!' Hiyori yelled back as a Phantom grabbed her from behind. "Hiyori!" Yato yelled as Hiyori tried to break free, kicking her legs as she was lifted into the air. "Looks good," the Phantom shrieked as it lifted her to its mouth. She screamed, hitting it with all her might.

"Aiko! Now might be a good time to find a Shinki and fast!" Yato yelled as he continued to kill the Phantoms. I scanned the ground quickly, my heart racing as I tried to find a Shinki. Dammit! Its not like a Shinki just pops out of the blue and is one that matches you well to boot! "Come on! I need a Shinki!" I shouted to myself as a Phantom lunged at me, threatening to flatten me. I shrieked as I crashed onto the ground, hitting the pavement hard. "Aiko!" Yato yelled as the Phantoms surrounded him. "Where is that crazy Bishamon when you need her?!" he yelled as he sliced at the Phantoms.

As I coughed, I caught sight of a tiny bubble of light. It floated in the air, seemingly watching the battle and me. It bounced a little as though beckoning me towards it. A lost soul… _A boy. Around 18 years old. Looks about right. Hmm… pretty good looking… oh shut it! You're supposed to find a Shinki, not a boyfriend!_ I mentally shouted at myself as I looked at it. Again, it bounced, beckoning me to get it. Okay… here goes nothing. I lifted my fingers, light forming from it.

 _You, with knowhere to go and nowhere to return to… I grant you a place to belong ! My name is Aiko. Bearing a posthumous name, you shall remain in this realm. With this name I make thee my servant! With this name and its alternate, I use my life to make thee a Regalia! Thou art Aki! As a Regalia, Detsu! Come, Denki!_ I shouted, throwing my hand up in the air. The little bubble shone brightly as it jumped into the sky and landed in my hand. As I grabbed onto it, the memories of this soul filled my mind.

 _Wandering wide plains, hands clasped in a small girl's hand. Swords clashing with each other, the boy's face coated with sweat. Blood staining his shirt as he fought off bandits, screaming to his family to run as he died…_ "You poor child…" I whispered, tears forming in my eyes as the memories flooded into me. In my hand was a sword like that of a Samurai's, the same kind that had been used to end his life. "Well, Denki. Let's get to work!" I shouted as I leapt into battle, slashing at the Phantoms.

"Wow, that chick is good!" Yukine shouted. "Who are you calling a chick?!" Yato yelled as I joined the fray. "The goddess of love gets a sword?! What the heck?!" Yato demanded as I sliced into a Phantom. "Let's just kill them and get it over with!" I snapped as I lifted my finger in the air. _"You, who desecrate this Land of the Rising Sun. With my advent, I, Aiko, lay waste with the Sekki and expel thy vast defilement! Seal!"_ I yelled as I slammed into the Phantoms. They howled as they were sucked back into the black tornado they had emerged from, the tornado diminishing until it disappeared with a pop.

Hiyori dropped on the ground just as Yato caught her in his arms, dropping Sekki with a clatter. "Hiyori! You all right!" he yelled as he rocked her in his arms. As she slowly opened her eyes, she blushed bright red before slapping him across the face. "Pervert!" she shrieked as he dropped her, Yato howling as he held his cheek. "Hey you forgot about me," Sekki called and Yato quickly reverted him back to human form.

"Well for the goddess of love, that ain't too bad," Yato said as I held my new Shinki in my hand. "She was more badass than you Yato," Yukine grinned as Yato elbowed him. "So what is his name?" he asked. "As a weapon, Denki. As a human, Akito," I said as he reverted to human form. He slowly took form before appearing before us wearing the normal clothing a newly made Shinki wore. He looked around at us curiously, his blue eyes scanning our faces. His rumpled black hair stood out in all directions, which he tried to smooth down with his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Akito. I'm Aiko, the one who summoned and named you," I said as I produced a jacket from my coat and put it around him. He shivered slightly until the warmth enveloped him and he sighed, puffs of air escaping from his lips. "Am I dead?" he asked and my heart stopped for a minute. As the others looked at me, I slowly said, "Yes. You were." He lifted up his hand, staring as snow fell onto his open palm. "How is this possible?" he muttered as he gazed at the sky.

"Akito, you're a Regalia now. That means that you now have a family you can belong to," I said as I took his hand. He glanced at me, his cheeks red in the cold. "What do I need to do?" he asked. "Serve me by my side. I'm here on a mission from the heavens," I said. "And who are they? I know one of them is a god and shinki but not the human girl," he said as Hiyori tried not to look flustered. "That's about enough introductions. Let's get you out of the cold," I said as we headed back to Kofoku's home.

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	5. Meet Akito!

**I don't own most of the characters. They belong to Adachitoka sensei!**

"A love goddess? More like a war goddess," Daikoku muttered after Yato had relayed the story to him. "Well, I have considered the job before. Besides, other than having to solve relationship problems, I had plenty of time to kill so I decided to train in combat. A thousand years is a long enough time for a person to go nuts," I muttered. "I feel you on that one," Yato muttered. "Anyway, just call me Yato for now. Yatogami sounds weird," he told me.

"Oh! He's so handsome!" Kofuku gushed over my new Regalia, who sat on the floor. His eyes darted around the room, curious of his new surroundings. He looked slightly lost but at the same time he looked adorable. "So what's your name kid?" Daikoku asked. "Human name is Akito. As a weapon, Denki," he replied and Daikoku whistled. "Lightning eh? But aren't you a sword when you transform?" he asked and Akito shrugged. "I didn't pick the name so I don't really care," he said.

"Come, why don't we get you something to wear? Wearing that isn't really that cool to do so in this weather, right?" Daikoku said as he stood up, leading Akito up the stairs. Akito turned to ask me for permission but I smiled, making a shooing gesture with my hand. He nodded, following Daikoku upstairs. "He looks like a good kid," Yato said as he gulped down some beer. That guy loved to drink after a job apparently. No wonder he was so broke…

"Yeah he is," I muttered as I looked at my tea. "So what kind of memories came up when you named him?' Kofuku asked, whispering as she looked around. We all knew how bad it would be if a Shinki were to find out about the existence of a god's greatest secret, which is how the Shinki died. If they were to find out, they would eventually die of madness. "Don't ask. It wasn't pretty. It's just… its so sad…" I whispered as some tears sprang from my eyes. Remembering how Akito died, he was a true hero.

"Come on down, kid," Daikoku called as he walked down the steps, followed by some feet. Yukine came down as well followed by Akito, who wore a dark blue jumper and a pair of sweatpants. He looked slightly shy in them, tugging at the slightly too large shirt. "We'll go shopping tomorrow if you want," I said and he grunted. He looked away as I gazed at him, a slight pink dusting on his cheeks. I grinned a little, knowing how it was like for a 18 year old to feel in the presence of a girl.

"Well, I'm off to bed now," Yato said as he stretched. "Hold it, Yato! We still have to decide what we have to do tomorrow!" Yukine snapped as he yanked out a map from his pocket and rolled it out on the table. Yato groaned as Yukine started to point out the various locations that may have Phantoms and that they had to clear the next day. For a kid, he was pretty good at advising his master. "Say, are you a Blessed Regalia?" I asked and he nodded. "Yeah, what about it?" he asked as I smiled a little.

"The way you take care of your master, you must really care for him. Take care of him well," I said and Yukine blushed a little. "Yeah, this idiot is hopeless without me anyway," he muttered as Yato grappled him to the ground. "Is that how you treat your master?" Yato grinned as he playfully patted Yukine on the head, who yelled in protest. "Say, Aiko. Since you're pretty free, maybe you can help us in this," Yato said. "Sure," I replied. "That was fast," Yukine grunted.

…

The next day, me and Akito walked down the street, lead by Daikoku. He had specifically left Kofuku at home since he said that as the goddess of poverty, she would wreck havoc wherever she went. I pitied the girl though… but her Regalia must really love her to do such a thing. "Here we are!" Daikoku said as he stopped in front of a large shopping mall, the neon sign shining in the sky. We entered to be greeted by a few ladies, some of who giggled when they see Akito. I groaned inwardly, wondering why I had to pick such a handsome Regalia.

We arrived at the men's section and Daikoku headed to the top floor to get some supplies for the house. "Say, I was wondering what a goddess like you is doing here with a god of poverty and a god of calamity?" Akito spoke as he rummaged through a pile of shirts. I jumped at the question. Akito hardly ever spoke to anyone, even to me and to be with him alone now… "Eh… how should I put this…" I started to say when he held up a magazine in my face. I turned pale when I recognized my drunken face on the cover.

"Kofoku-san lent this to me. I didn't know my master was of this kind of type," he said as he flipped through the pages, as though reading the contents when I know he had already read them. "Well, you would understand my position if you had had the job all this centuries," I snapped and he laughed a little, tucking it away in his jacket. His laugh was like the crashing of waves in the ocean and my heart skipped a beat.

"Well, its not like I care if my master is like this. I have wondered around for a long time, wondering when I will ever see the light of day again. I knew some gods had seen me but they never called out to me so I wondered if I was useless… but when you found me, I was so glad to have finally seen day again," he said as he smiled widely. "I will gladly serve you in your quest to find love again, Master Aiko," he said as he bowed deeply. My face reddened like a tomato as I begged him to stand up.

"Eh… it was no big deal…" I said as he looked up again. "I will do my best to be of your service. Besides, after reading the article about you, you sound really interesting," he said as I blushed even more. "Well… uh…. Anyway… oh look at this!" I blurted as I randomly snatched some clothes and stuffed them into his arms. "Go try them on!" I commanded, pushing him to the changing rooms. Some of the ladies nearby stared at us, shaking their heads. "Teenagers…" one of them muttered and I wanted to growl at her. "Hey lady. I'm older than your grandmother's grandmother you know," I muttered to myself as I shoved Akito into the changing room.

I didn't expect him to look good in everything I had snatched. He even looked cute in a Pokemon Go shirt with the words, "I will catch them all" written in gold with a pokeball underneath. "So you like them?' I asked as he came out with the clothes. "Yeah. They're pretty nice," he said as I whipped out my credit card. "Then bring them over to the counter," I said as he gaped at me.

"EH?! Isn't this a bit too much for you new Regalia?" he blurted as I whipped the card in his face. "You are my Shinki and as your master, I have to care for you the best I can. Besides, I never bought new clothes like this for my Shinki before…" I said as the lady at the counter took the card and swiped it. "Wait. You have others like me?" he asked as he took the bags. "Yeah. Some gods have more than one Shinki. For me, I needed people to manage the household so having a lot of Shinki helps with the work," I said as we walked to the entrance to meet Daikoku.

"Don't worry. You'll meet them in a year! They're all like family to me," I said, grinning as he let loose a breath. "You sure? I have a feeling I don't really get along well with others…" he muttered as I grabbed his hand. "Don't worry! It will be fine," I said as Daikoku called out for us. "Wow, you got so much stuff," he said as we approached. "Yeah. He needed a new wardrobe anyway," I started to say when my phone started buzzing. "Hello?" I answered when a familiar squeaky voice slammed into my ear.

"Yo, Aiko! Where are you now?" Yato chirped and I sighed. "At the shopping mall. Just finished buying new clothes for Akito," I said and I heard a yell coming from the other side of the phone that sounded like a cat. "Ughh… Yukine, what's the problem of asking for a little help?" he grunted as he cleared his throat. "Anyway, I have a little problem that I need help with from the goddess of love," he said. "What kind of problem?" I asked. "Well, you see, its this couple… the woman believes the man to be in a relationship with another woman so she wants to forget all about him like he never existed. I specialize in cutting ties but since this is a love case, maybe you want to take a look at it before I do it?" he asked.

I sighed, scratching my head. It has been a while since I have dealt with a case like this and it was never pretty. Most relationships didn't work out because they were unable to come to a mutual understanding. But still.. I can't just abandon my duty. "I'll be there. Where are you?" I asked and he quickly rattled off an address. "Akito, pass the bags to Daikoku. Sorry Daikoku, but we have a job to do," I said. Akito obeyed and gave the bags to Daikoku, who eyed me a little. "You ready? This may be a bit bad for a newbie," I said as I took his hand. It felt soft but strong at the same time and I tried not to squeal with excitement. "Just what are we going to…" Akito started to say when we vanished in a column of light.


	6. Saving a relationship

**Yo guys! So here is the latest chapter! Anyway today is my birthday so I'm just gonna do some anime marathons. Most probably on Free!. I don't most of the characters. They belong to Adachitoka sensei!**

We appeared at the doorsteps of a house, the house pretty huge and nice. The area was a high class area so the person who lives here must be pretty well off. Man, its normally the rich ones that have the most problems due to the men womanizing and such. Akito leaned into a nearby bush and hurled, making a choking sound as he stood up. "Never teleport again," he muttered as he tried to stand up. "Sorry but that's the fastest way of travelling," I said when the door swung open.

"Yo! We've been waiting for you!" Yato grinned as he pushed us into the house. The entrance was huge, a large staircase in the middle with a chandelier swinging on top. At the front, a large portrait hung on the wall, consisting of a woman and a man. I presumed they were the not too happy couple. "The lady is already upstairs," Yato said as he lead me up like a butler. We came to a long corridor where he opened a seemingly random door to reveal a large drawing room. Yukine stood in the corner, hands in his pockets as he eyes the woman in the chair, who was sobbing hard.

"Ah, Yato-san. And this must be Aiko-san?" she asked as she shook hands with me. "I heard you have been having a problem with your husband?" I asked as we sat down. Akito stood beside my chair like a sentry, his hands behind his back. "Yes… recently he started to see another woman and I don't even know the reason for it! Also, money from our bank account has been disappearing and I have a feeling he's supporting her with it!" she sobbed as she blew into a handkerchief. Man, I'm the goddess of love, not a lawyer who does marriage counseling. "My husband will be here soon," she sniffed as she tucked away the handkerchief.

"Sorry, may I know what it your name?" I asked. "Nanako," she said. "Nanako-san, may I have your hand please?" I asked and she looked at me in surprise but she did it anyway. As I took it, I gasped as her memories flooded into my mind. _Nanako was in a park, walking the dog when she heard the sound of crying coming from nearby. When she hid herself behind a bush, she saw her husband sitting on a bench, his arms around a woman, who was sobbing into him. As the woman looked at him, he stroked her cheek and kissed her gently, ceasing her crying. I could feel Nanako's heart breaking into pieces as she ran for her life, sobbing uncontrollably._

 _The scene warped to Nanako rummaging through her husband's working bag. As she dug her hands through it, a few pieces of paper came in her hand and I recognized them as checks. Her hands shook as she saw the amounts that had been withdrawn and she sank to the ground, sobbing hard. The scene warped to her husband coming home and kissing her. As they kissed, she caught a wiff of perfume from his coat. "That's not my perfume," she thought as they embraced and she silently cried to herself._

I removed my hand, shaking slightly. Nanako merely looked up, looking slightly dazed. "What did you just do?" Yato demanded as the Shinki looked in both amazement and bewilderment. "I have the ability to access people's memories by one touch. That way I am able to see if they are giving a true account of their situation and whether to cut their ties or mend them," I said as the door opened. "Nanako, I'm home!" her husband called as he entered. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes darting between us and his wife, who looked haggard after all the crying.

"Nanako dear, what is going on?" he asked as he approached her but she swatted his hand away. "Get away from me you cheat!" she shrieked as she sobbed even more. "Nanako, I don't understand! Are these lawyers?" he asked. "Do I look like a lawyer?!" Yato demanded as the man turned to face his wife. "Nanako, you have been acting strange these few months. Just tell me whats wrong and we'll get this right," he started to say when she started to scream. "You have been seeing your secretary, Hanabi haven't you?!" she shrieked and her husband rocked on his feet.

"Nanako… you know I will never do that…" he said but she continued to scream. "I saw both of you kissing in the park! I saw all those checks you wrote! I know where you've been all these so called long nights of yours! You've been sleeping with her, haven't you?!" she yelled as the lights started to falter. "Oh shit…" Yato muttered as a black cloud formed above her. Her husband shook, his hands gritted at his sides. "Nanako. Please listen to me. You've got it all wrong!" he yelled. "Why should I listen to you?! I have all the proof to divorce you!" she yelled as he stumbled back.

"What did you say?!" he yelled as a small Phantom appeared on his shoulder. "Stupid woman," it squeaked as it hopped on the ground. "Stupid woman!" it shrieked as it ran over the floor. "Yato…" I muttered as he cried out, "Sekki!" Yukine transformed and landed in his open hand. "This is bad, I have to cut their ties or they'll be engulf by Phantoms!" he shouted as he prepared to reforge Sekki. "Wait, we still have to get the husband's testimony!" I yelled as the room shook.

"Does it look like there's time to do that?!" he yelled back when the small Phantom became larger until it smashed out of the window, landing in the garden outside. "You're not getting away!" Yato yelled as he ran after it. "Come, Denki!" I yelled as I held out my hand. Akito transformed and landed in my hand and I stood my ground, Denki shaking in my hand. "Mr and Mrs Sayo, let's just talk this out like civilized people and all will be well in a while," I said. The situation was intense. I was holding a sword at a couple who were being controlled by Phantoms.

Nanako looked at me and screamed, lunging at me. "WTH?" I yelled as I leapt back, slamming into the wall. She snarled, possesed by the Phantom she had created. "Nanako?!" her husband shouted as he rushed to her but she snarled again, jumping on him, her hands wrapping around his throat. "You betrayed me, Yuu. You betrayed me," she growled as her hands tightened around his neck. He choked as he started to lose air.

Damn it. What should it do? If I don't sever their ties, she will kill him and turn into a Phantom. "Aiko-sama. Touch his arm!" Akito yelled and I looked at my blade. "Are you sure? How are we going to get near them?" I blurted as the wide strangled her husband. "Just do as I say!" he shouted and I nodded. "Yato!" I yelled as he soared through the window, having had killed the Phantom that had escaped.

"Get her off him! I need to read his mind!" I yelled and he nodded, wrestling the mad woman off her husband. "Sorry," I said as I grabbed Yuu's hand. _He sat on a bench with a woman, Hanabi I presumed. "My mother is so sick… I don't have enough money to take care of him, Yuu-san. Please. I need your help," she pleaded as he wrapped an arm around her. "I will help all I can," he said as she grabbed him and kissed him hard on the mouth. He gazed at her in horror as the sound of rustling bushes came from behind. When nothing came out, he rubbed his head as he looked at the woman next to him. "I'm a married man you know. We shouldn't be this close," he said as she blushed. "I am so sorry!" she cried out as she bowed in apology._

 _Yuu sat at his desk, staring hard at the checks he had written. "I should really tell Nanako about this… but then again, she looks like she has had a lot on her mind lately so its better not to burden her with something like this," he said as he tucked them away in his bag. The scene changed to him hugging Nanako, who stiffened as she smelled his clothes. When she broke off and hurried away, his heart sank as he realized that she may have gotten it all wrong…_

"Yato! He's innocent!" I yelled as Yato wrestled the woman to the ground. He knocked her at the side of the head and she collapsed, her breathing shallow. The Phantom controlling her plopped onto the floor, crawling towards Yuu, who lay motionless. "We can still save their relationship!" I yelled. "We can't. She's been consumed by the Phantoms! If we don't sever their ties, it will wreck havoc!" he yelled. "I say we mend their relationship!" I shouted, holding up Denki. "I say we rend!" Yato yelled, holding up Sekki's twin blades.

"Mend!" I yelled. "Rend!" he shouted back. "Mend! Rend! Mend! Rend! Mend! Rend! Mend! Mend! Rend! Eh?! Haha, caught you! Damn it Yato!" we yelled at each other. "Just mend it!" both Shinki yelled and we stopped out fight. "Come on, Aiko-sama. Let's do this," Denki said and I smiled. "I win," I grinned at Yato, who scratched his head. "Do the honours," he said and I lifted my two fingers.

"Your prayer has been answered loud and clear! I, Aiko, hereby mend your ties! Seal!" I shouted, slamming Denki down on the Phantom that lay on the floor. It howled, spinning in circles until it disappeared with a pop. Slowly, Yuu opened his eyes and he saw his wife on the ground. "Nanako!" he cried out as he held her in his arms, stroking her cheek. "I was so stupid! I should have told you that I was helping Hanabi. I would never date another woman! You are my one and only true love! Nanako, I love you so much!" he sobbed as tears trickled down his cheek.

"I forgive you," a small voice said as Nanako opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Nanako!" he cried out as he kissed her hard on the mouth. "I'm sorry for saying all those things to you," she said as they kissed again. We just stood there, looking out of place with our weapons. "Thank you so much for saving our relationship," Nanako said as Yuu supported her. "Don't mention it! Just Yato the delivery god doing his job!" Yato grinned as I smacked him on the arm. "It doesn't feel right to pay you just five yen though…" Nanako said as she handed him a coin. That ass is still looking for money after the whole commotion.

"Your wish has been granted," he grinned as he flipped the coin in the air, catching it again. "Well then, we'll be going," I said as someone shrieked. Nanako had gone to the balcony and her eyes were wide. "What happened to the garden?!" she shrieked as Yuu joined her. "Yato… what did you do…" I asked as he grinned sheepishly. "Well, I may have broken a few pots here and there…" he said when I saw what he had done. The garden was a wreck, the fence caved in and all the pots smashed to bits. "Yato…" I growled as he squealed in fear.


	7. The goddess of love goes to school

**Since today is my birthday, here is another chapter. I don't own most of the characters. They belong to Adachitoka sensei!**

Iki Hiyori stood at the gates of her school, the cherry blossom trees swaying in the wind. They would be in full bloom soon and she couldn't wait to view them with her friends. "Oi, Hiyori!" a voice shouted as her friend slammed into her. "Yama-chan!" Hiyori smiled as her friend released her from her grip. "How was your holiday?" she asked as Yama rubbed her head. "Well, at least we didn't get caught up in the whole Valentine's Day disaster thing. We're still going strong," she grinned and Hiyori breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't tell her best friend that she had actually come into contact with the person that started the whole Valentine's Day problem.

"Anyway, where is Ami-chan?" Hiyori asked as they walked through the school gates. They were finally in their second year of school and Hiyori couldn't wait to get started again, even though classes tended to be a pain. "She had something at home so she will be running late a little," Yama said as they walked up the stairs. A small group of students had assembled in the hall, looking for their names on the class list. "Hmmm, Iki… Iki…Ah there it is!" Hiyori exclaimed as she found her name on the class 2-1 list. "Oh! We're still in the same class! Guess all that money I gave to Tenjin-sama was worth it!" Yama grinned. "More like bribing the guy…" Hiyori thought to herself.

Both of them headed into their class where they sat in their designated seats. Some people had gone to talk to each other but Hiyori was contented at where she was now. Yama had fallen asleep and was snoring away at her seat. Hiyori smiled slightly as she gazed out of the window, wondering how the new year would turn out. "Alright! Settle down!" their homeroom teacher called as all the students had entered. There were still some empty seats in the class and Hiyori wondered where their owners were.

"Uh, today we have two new transfer students, Tendo Aiko and Hanabusa Akito. Come in," he called as the two new transfer students entered. Some of the boys started to whisper among themselves about the girl and some girls giggled as the boy passed by them. "Wow, he's so hot!" one girl squealed to her friend, who nodded with agreement. "Yeah… he's so dreamy…" she swooned. Hiyori's heart skipped a beat as she recognized them. "Pleased to meet you," Aiko said as she and Akito bowed low. "Wow, check out her size!" one boy grinned to his friend. _Oh boy, this is going to be a long day…_ Hiyori groaned to herself.

….

"School?" I asked as we sat down at the table. "Yeah. Hiyori is due to start a new year today," Yato said as he drank his tea. Daikoku and Kofuku were busy preparing soup in the kitchen and the four of us were trying to make conversation between each other. "You go there and learn new stuff. Nothing much to it. Although it is fun if you use divine possession…" Yato grinned as Yukine smacked him over the head. "Do you remember all the trouble you caused Hiyori when you did that last year?!" he demanded as Yato grimaced in pain. "Hey. I made her more popular!" he grunted as he rubbed his head.

"So would it be okay if I can join this 'school' for a day? I mean, it might help me learn more about love," I said. "Uh, school isn't exactly the best place to learn about that. I mean, there's other places to learn it so…" Yukine started to say when Kofuku came out of the kitchen. "I think it's a great idea for Ai-chan to go to school! It was so fun last year!" she gushed as Daikoku picked her up. "Don't remind me of that disaster," he groaned as she giggled. "Well, if you want to attend, you better hurry. It's about to start in 15 minutes," Yato said as I grabbed Akito's hand.

"Eh?! What are you doing?" he started to say when we disappeared in a flash of light. We came to rest in the grounds of a school, the trees swaying around us. Akito heaved his breakfast in the bushes once more as I patted him on the back. "Will I ever get used to this?" he moaned as we entered the building. We glanced around to see the hall mostly empty. Voices of people chattering away could be heard from doors that lined the walls and I peeked into one to see it filled with teenagers. Some were chatting with each other while others merely looked at their phones or out of the window.

"Hey, Akito, which class should we join?" I asked as I saw him looking at a large bulletin board. "This one," he said as he pointed at a class. "Class 2-1 eh?" I murmured as I scanned the list. A bunch of names had been written down and one name I recognized popped out. "Iki Hiyori eh?" I said. "So how are we going to attend class? Its not like we are registered… we're not even in uniform," Akito started to say when I clicked my fingers. Before he could finish his sentence, Akito had been dressed in a school uniform, the shirt a soft purple with buttons along the middle. I on the other hand was dressed in a long sleeve shirt with a short skirt.

"Mmm, not bad," I said as I twirled myself around. "My lady," Akito said as I shushed him. "Hey, let me do my magic," I grinned as I snapped my fingers once more. A few moments passed and the teacher in the class started to talk about having new transfer students. "Okay… how did you do that?" Akito said as I grabbed his hand. "Come on. Just relax and have fun," I smiled as he blushed a little. Realising I was gripping his arm, I quickly released it and muttered an apology. "Let's go see what school is all about!" I grinned as the teacher called our names.

…

I didn't expect class to be so boring. I nearly fell asleep several times until Akito had to poke me in the ribs to keep me awake. The first time he did that, I had yelled and jump out of my seat, startling the teacher. "Miss Tendo, I assume you know better to fall asleep in class," he said as I shrieked an apology. Some of the students laughed at it but the teacher shushed them and continued with the history lesson. I sank back into my chair, glaring at Akito for a bit, who smiled as he twirled his pencil. I glanced at Hiyori, who was seated next to me. She scowled as she tossed me a piece of paper, which I opened.

 _What the hell are you doing here?_ She wrote and I sighed as I wrote down my reply. Her eyes narrowed as she read it. _I came here to learn more about love._ She scribbled another sentence and handed it to me. _Love?! School isn't the place for that!_ She wrote. " _Well, we never know don't we? I could also use the time to see how humans interact with each other. Maybe that may help me understand the concept better._ She sighed as she gave up arguing and turned her focus back on to the board. I glanced at the side to see Akito faithfully jotting down notes. I smiled to myself as I recalled his past life. He had been a decent student back then so maybe this place was bringing back memories to him…

The bell rang for lunch and some of the students trooped out to go to the cafeteria. "So, what are we supposed to do?" I asked as Hiyori pushed our desks together. "We eat here," she said as she set it up and held out some boxes. "Luckily my mum packed extra for me to give to Yama-chan and Ami-chan but since they aren't here, might as well let you two eat. You didn't bring anything with you, right?" she asked as Akito's stomach growled. Some of the girls giggled when they heard it and he blushed, turning his attention to the table.

"Yes please," he said as she handed out the bento sets. "Thank you for the food!" we said as we dug into our food. It was amazing and the rice and meat melted in my mouth as I chewed. "Wow, Hiyori! Your mum is a good cook!" I exclaimed as I dug in. "Yeah. She does most of the cooking in the house when Auntie isn't in," Hiyori smiled as we ate. We chatted about ourselves a bit, Hiyori telling about how she met Yato and Yukine last year and how they had helped her so far. "Yato may look like a jerk, but he's actually a nice person," she said while I grinned.

"Don't tell me… you love him do you?" I grinned as the heat rose to her face. "What?! Nonono! I don't love him! I just like him as a friend!" she retorted as I laughed. "It's written all over your faces. I saw how he looks at you," I grinned as I stuffed an octopus into my mouth. Hiyori continued to blush madly. "Say, can't a god get into a relationship with a human?" she asked. "I don't think so. From what I heard, gods never even get married to another god so don't talk about a mortal," I said. "Well, what about Shinki?" she asked. "That is another story entirely. A Shinki is a gods Servant and therefore aren't allowed to have feelings for them. They may care for them, yes, but never have a intimate relationship," I said, rattling the rules from "A gods guide to a love life" easily.

"Oh…" Hiyori muttered as she sucked her juice. As I picked up my drink, I noticed Akito had gone very quiet. "Akito? Are you alright?" I asked as he stood up. "I need some air," he said as he walked out. As the door closed behind him, I looked at Hiyori. "Did I say something wrong?" I asked. "No. I just think he might be a bit overwhelmed being in a school. He doesn't look much older than I am," she said. Yeah, maybe I shouldn't have brought him along after all but I didn't want to be lonely and he gives me comfort just by being there…

"I'll go find him," I said as I stood up and walked out. I walked down the corridor, passing by students on my way. "Wow, she's such a hottie. Tell me about it man. Oh, I wonder if she's single. Maybe I should ask for her number." The boys talked to themselves as I passed them. I ignored them, searching for Akito. "Akito!" I called as I started to run. "Hey, no running in the hall!" a teacher shouted but I ignored him as I ran into the field. The sun shone brightly above me and I winced, shielding my eyes from the light.

"Where could he be?" I wondered as a shudder passed through me. I gripped my chest, something piercing through me. "Shit," I muttered as I slowly walked to the back of the building and unbuttoned my shirt. A small purple stain had formed on my chest. A blight. Damn it, it could be my Shinki back in the mansion causing this. They may be worried sick about me and their worries in turn may be blighting me. But there's so many of them so how can they produce such a small blight… unless it was just one person…

As I raked my brain for explanations, a chuckle came from behind. "Hey, what is a chick like you doing out back here?" a boy grinned as he and his group surrounded me. I realized I forgot to button my shirt and my hands flew to my chest. "Hey now. Be a good girl and do as I say. I won't bite," he grinned as he approached me. I gritted my teeth, mentally cursing myself for exposing my body in such a place.

 _Pretty! Pretty girl!_ a voice squeaked and I saw a small Phantom perched on the boy's shoulder. Oh, damn. This may not be a pretty encounter. "Akito…" I whispered as they closed in on me, hands outstretched. "Akito!" I screamed, my voice echoing through the school. "No can do, little lady. Your boyfriend won't make it in time," the leader grinned as he extended a hand towards me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain to come when a shadow dropped from the sky and landed in front of me. "What do you think you're doing?" Akito hissed.

 **All comments are welcomed!**


	8. Rending time

**Next chapter! Shoutout to Lotus nanase for reviewing and to Kistune Frame and that-one-girl549 for favouriting and following this story!I don't own most of the characters. They belong to Adachitoka sensei.**

"Back off, kid!" the leader of the group snapped as he tried to reach towards me. "How dare you try to defile the goddess of love!" Akito shouted as he slammed a fist into the guy's face. Several teeth actually fell out of his mouth as the guy flew in the air, slamming into the wall. "Woah. Who the heck is this guy?!" one guys demanded. "He couldn't have heard her scream for him, didn't he?!" another guy said as he charged at Akito, who readied himself. "Come at me," he said as the guy hollered, running at him.

Akito slammed him in the gut, making him cry out in pain as he got kicked aside. "Get him!" the other guys yelled as they charged but Akito took them out with ease with his karate. He hit them one after another, sending them flying in all directions. I stared at the sight, my new Shinki protecting me from these guys. "Akito…" I whispered as he disposed of the last guy. All of them lay on the ground, groaning in pain. Some sobbed over broken bones. I had no idea Akito was that strong.

"I am so sorry! I shouldn't have left you alone like that!" Akito cried out as he got down on one knee. "No! It wasn't your fault! I came out here on my own accord!" I said as I tried to get him to stand. "I'm your only Regalia here so I have to protect you at all times, even if it costs me my life!" he shouted, his voice ringing in the air. We stood there in silence, the wind howling around us. "Akito…" I whispered as tears streaked down his face. "If only I hadn't got carried away by my emotions…" he whispered when a thought struck me. _Impossible. Akito was the one who stung me?_

"You're not getting away," a voice came and the leader of the group grunted as he stood on his feet. "I'm not letting you get away until I possess you!" he yelled. There was a loud shriek as the Phantom on his shoulder grew larger and larger until it became the size of a building. "I will have you!" they yelled as they charged at us. Akito kicked the guy in the head, sending him flying across the dirt. He hit the wall with a sickening slam and fell unconscious. "Akito…" I started to say when he grabbed my hand. "We have to go!" he shouted as we ran out.

The Phantom scurried after us, threatening to pierce us with its claws. "Call upon me!" Akito shouted as I tried to reorganise my thoughts. "Come! Denki!" I yelled as Akito soared through the sky and landed in my open palm. "On guard!" I yelled as I flew in the air and landed on the Phantom, who shrieked and spun. I prayed that no one could hear all the chaos happening here now. I sank Denki into it and it howled as I cut it. "Let's do this!" I shouted as I lifted my fingers.

 _You, who dare desecrate this Land of the Rising Sun! I, Aiko, lay waste with the Denki and expel thy defilement! Rend!_ I shouted as I slam into it. As I cut through it, it howled as it exploded in a shower of light. As I dropped to the ground, panting slightly, a thought crossed my mind. _Did I just say rend? But I thought a Shinki only had one type of function… don't tell me Akito can both sever and mend relationships?_ I thought to myself as Akito gave a small cough.

"You okay?" I asked as I reverted him back. "Yeah," he said. "Wow, I didn't know you can rend," I said as he grinned. "Me neither… is that uncommon?" he asked. "Yeah, that is hell uncommon! Wow, you can do both?!" I said as I squeezed him. "Hey," he muttered as I held onto him, laughing at the fact we just survived one day of school and that I found out I had a very rare Shinki with two functions. Man, this is an awesome day.

"Thanks for saving me," I whispered in his chest. I could hear his heart thumping, slamming against his ribcage. "Uh… you're welcome," he stuttered as his temperature went up. "Oh, sorry," I said as I distangled myself from me. Man, why did I always hang onto him like that?! "Oi, Aiko-san! Akito-kun!" a voice called as Hiyori ran up to us, her lifeline swinging behind her. "What the heck happened?" she asked as she stopped, panting from the run. "Well, we just defeated a Phantom," we both said as one as she stared at us.

"A Phantom? Here in school?" she blurted. After I told her the entire story, she sighed as she sank down to the ground. "Man, it was the same for me last year too. I'm glad you're alright," she said. "It was my fault it happened. If I hadn't ran out and had you follow me," Akito said as I shook him. "Oi, how many times do I have to tell you you're innocent?! I shouldn't have started undressing I public!" I snapped as his face went red. "What were undressing yourself for?!" he blurted as I went scarlet. "Uh… none of your business! I just wanted to check if my bra was still on!" I said when I slapped myself. Why did I say that?!

Hiyori laughed as we continued our bickering. When we finally came to a halt, she stood up and shook the dust from her skirt. "We better get to class," she said but we stopped her. "I think we have had enough school for one day," I said. "But how are you going to explain your absence from here on?" Hiyori asked as I snapped my fingers. "Don't worry. Your friends and teacher won't remember we ever existed so don't worry. You better get back or you'll be late," I said as she checked her watch. "Oh shit!" she shrieked as she ran back to her class.

...

Akito and me walked down the street, back in our own daily clothes. "I forgot how much fun school was," Akito grinned as we walked back. "I didn't know it was so boring," I muttered. We passed by a park where some parents were watching their children play, the leaves swirling around them. "If you have friends to study with, its not too bad," he said. "What, you enjoyed yourself because Hiyori was there?" I asked as he laughed. "Nono. It was fun to see how bored you look throughout lessons," he smiled, tilting his head. I flushed a little at the comment.

As we walked, I wondered whether to ask him why he had even run out just now. Was that the reason why I had been blighted so suddenly? Speaking of blight… "Hey, let's stop over somewhere first," I said as we turned into a large shrine. Only when I passed it did I realize it was a bad idea. "Aiko!" a man yelled as he appeared in front of us, fuming. His hat was skewed and his eyes bloodshot. "Yo, Tenjin-sama. How are things going?" I asked, trying to smile a little.

"Oh very fine, thank you very much! I never worked overtime so much before! All those advice about breakups, I feel as though I have become the god of relationship counseling or something!" he snapped as I tried to hide my grin. "Hey, at least you're making a lot of money," I said as he rubbed his eyes. "Yawn… well I was about to take a cat nap. What do you want?" he asked as he yawned widely, his breath smelling of sake.

"I came here to get some holy water," I said as he narrowed his eyes. "Holy water? What do you require of it?" he asked as he looked at me and then Akito. "You her new Shinki?" Tenjin grinned as he glanced at Akito. "It's nice to meet, you, Tenjin-sama," Akito said, bowing slightly. "Tenjin will do fine. How is it like serving this madwoman so far?" he asked as I fumed. "Oi!" I said as Akito smiled. "She can be a handful sometimes but she's fine," he said. "Hey, I'm not your kid sister or something," I snapped as he laughed.

"Well, come along. I'll bring you to the well. You on the other hand…" Tenjin said, pointing a long finger at Akito, who gulped. "Have fun chatting with them," he grinned as a group of female Shinki burst out from within the shrine, all clambering to talk to me. "Oh! Its been a while since I last saw a hot male Shinki! What's your name?" one of them said as he blushed. "Akito," he said as she squealed. "Oh! That's so hot! I'm Nayu! Can I have your phone number?" another girl asked as they clambered to get near him. I giggled to myself as Akito tried to fend off the flood of women.

When Tenjin brought me to the well, I peeled off my shirt and dabbed my handkerchief in the water before bringing it to my chest. "So you got blighted right?" Tenjin asked as I hissed. The blight slowly disappeared but I could still feel a stinging pain in it. "Yeah. I don't know the cause of it though…" I said as I put my shirt back on. "Is it the boy?" he asked as I froze in the process of buttoning my shirt. "Don't include him in this," I said as I finished buttoning it.

"You know the rules Aiko. As the goddess of love, you should know better what happens if a Shinki falls in love with their master," Tenjin said as he stroked his beard. "I know the rules! You don't have to remind me of that!" I snapped as I started to walk away. "But its happening. Don't tell me you don't feel something about it?" Tenjin snapped. I wanted to hurl something at him for a moment, my hand shaking at my side. "I know the consequences," I said as I tried to still myself.

"My dear child. You suffered so much before because of it didn't you?" he said as I glared at him. "Precisely why I won't make the same mistake again," I said. I gripped the pendant around my throat, wanting to throw it out of sight but the thought of losing it also pained me. "I know what happened to you in the past but why would you risk repeating it again if you know what would befall upon you?" he asked as I turned to him. "I'm not an idiot," I said and Tenjin sighed. "I know but you must be careful. The boy is a fine one though. You caught a good one," Tenjin grinned as he eyed Akito, who was still surrounded by Tenjin's Shinki.

"Well, I better be off," I said as I walked away. "Where are you living by the way?" Tenjin asked. "With Yato," I said as he gaped at me. "You're living with the god of calamity and the god of poverty?! Do you know what a disastrous combo that is?!" he gasped as I pushed aside all the Shinki and grabbed Akito by the collar, dragging him with me. I didn't need to be told what to do. I won't let the past repeat itself again.


	9. To the beach!

**I don't own most of the characters. They belong to Adachitoka sensei!**

The days flew by quickly and I still haven't learnt much about what love is. I would walk around, staring at couples and trying to observe what they do but nothing seemed to come to me. I grunted as I watched a couple kissing away in a park, wanting to slam them to the next galaxy. "There you are," Akito said as he sat down next to me, holding two steaming cups of coffee. I thanked him and sipped at it, grimacing as the bitter taste flooded my mouth.

"I thought you didn't like coffee," Akito said as he drank his. "Yeah. But I need it to stay awake," I said as I tried not to spit out my coffee. We watched as the couple broke off and stood up, walking hand in hand out of the park. "So you still trying to figure out above love?" Akito asked. "Yeah. And I'm not making much progress… man its so annoying to see people smooching about!" I grunted as I drained the cup and tossed it into the trash.

"But as the goddess of love, I thought you should know all there is to it about love," Akito said. "I do. It's just that I don't know how to reciprocate those feelings anymore. I understand the concept, yes. But I don't know why people love now. I have seen so many happy couples break up because of petty things like money and work so I thought I was doing them a favour by doing what I did," I said as I leaned back on the bench. The weather was getting slightly warmer now so I just wore a shirt and a cardigan.

"I'm no god of love, but from what I understand, people love because they choose to," Akito said as he looked at the ground. "Love may be a natural thing felt by all humans but for a relationship to work, the person needs to be able to work with the other through all their problems. I understand as a goddess of love, you give the green light for them to get together but it isn't your fault that their relationship doesn't last. It is up to them to mend their relationship if something goes wrong, not just rely on a goddess who doesn't know them intimately," Akito said.

I stared at him as he spoke, his words filling me like wave of music. The way he said it, the words he spoke, it brought to much meaning to my heart as he talked. It was true that I merely blessed the relationship, but I never gave it a thought that they were really the ones who decide if the relationship lasts. "Well, that's just advice coming from a Shinki anyway," he said as he stretched. "That was pretty deep advice. I'll take it then," I said and he smiled. "Well, we better get going. We're supposed to meet Yato-san and the other's right?" he said as he offered me a hand. I stared at it for a while, red staining my cheeks as I took it. As we walked away, I mentally scolded myself for having such thoughts.

….

"It's time for a va-ca-ti-on!" Kofuku sang as we rode in the car. It was already the summer holidays and Hiyori was on vacation so she decided all of us should go to the beach for the day. "The sea! The sea!" Kofuku sang as Daikoku concentrated on the road, praying under his breath. Driving the goddess of poverty for a holiday was a heavy burden for him since she wrecked havoc wherever she went. I pity the guy…

"Oh! There it is!" she squealed as she wind down the window, the sea breeze hitting our faces. She shrieked as we drove down to the beach, the sea stretching for miles beyond the horizon. "Remind me why I ended up being stuffed in the boot," Yato grunted as Daikoku pulled him out from amongst the luggage. "It's because a free loader like you doesn't do any work around the house and if you were to be in the car, you would be singing all your crap songs and making me go nuts," Daikoku growled as he deposited him on the sand. Yukine smirked as his master coughed out sand while Hiyori patted him on the back.

"She's a free loader too, you know," he blurted pointing at me and Akito. "Well, at least she helps cook once in a while," Kofuku called out as she pulled on her hat and ran for the beach. "My lady, be careful! There's sharp shells there!" Daikoku yelled as he chased after her. "Ready to go?" Tenjin said as he pulled up next to us. Akito turned pale when the female Shinki filed out, dressed in beach clothing. I glared at them and they didn't even think of trying to get near him after that.

"Well, then! If everyone is here, let's go party!" Yato yelled as he yanked off his clothes and dove into the sea. He laughed as he waded through the water, waving at us to come join him. "Come on in! The water is great!" he called as the waves knocked into him, causing him to curse and splutter. "Kofuku! This is your doing, isn't it?!" he demanded. Kofuku nearly giggled as she built a sandcastle, her Shinki glaring at Yato until he decided to submerge himself.

"Yay!" the female Shinki yelled as they pulled off their clothes and dove into the water. They giggled and laughed as they splashed at each other, water flying around them. Hiyori and Yukine were under an umbrella, Hiyori trying to explain something to Yukine, who blushed as he tried not to look at her in her bikini. "Come on, Akito. Let's play some volleyball," I said as I removed my outer wear to reveal a black bikini. Akito quickly uttered something as he removed his shirt, grabbing the ball on our way there.

"We're at the ocean! Shouldn't we be swimming or something?" Akito asked as we took our positions. "I don't really like to swim. Come at me!" I shouted as I readied myself. He sighed as he threw the ball in the air, slamming it towards me. I caught it, hitting back at him. We continued to play for a long time until the sound of another car pulling up came from nearby. "Sorry we're late!" a man called out and I turned to the source and gulped.

Bishamon, the goddess of war stood there, dressed in a fiery red bikini, which her Shinki, a man in a uniform was trying not to look at. She eyed our little party for a minute before opening the back of the car, where several Shinki stumbled out and ran to the beach, some jumping into the water. "Oh, you must be Aiko," she said as she shook hands with me. "Its an honour, Bishamon-sama," I said. "Please. Just call me Bishamon," she smiled. How often I wished I could swap my job for hers. Her Shinki, whom she introduced as Kazuma was already making conversation with Akito.

"Oi, people! Lunch is ready!" Tenjin called from his barbeque, wearing a flowery apron over Hawaiian shorts. I wished he would wear a shirt though… those old man abs were disturbing… "Yahoo!" Yato yelled as he came out from the ocean before stopping dead in his tracks. "Crazy chick…" he muttered as Bishamon glared at him. "Yatogami," she growled and I sensed the electricity building between them. "Hey hey. Let's go eat some lunch shall we?" I grinned, grabbing Bishamon by the wrist and dragging her to the picnic table. Man I had heard the rumours about them hating each other but I didn't know it was that bad.

We sat around the tables, munching on the seafood Tenjin had barbequed. I sighed with satisfaction as I patted my stomach, stuffed with fish and squid. "How do you stay so thin when you eat so much?" Bishamon wondered aloud as she slowly ate her fish. It was true that my stomach always remained flat even though I ate a lot but I didn't really bother to find out the reason. "So the rumours of you being a binge eater were true," she continued as I gaped at her.

"What?! Where did you hear that from?!" I shrieked as she revealed a copy of Tamagahara gossip magazine. As I scanned the page, I caught sight of a familiar name and growled. "Keiko… I'm coming for you later…" I growled as thunder rolled above my head. "Anyway, its just a gossip magazine so I didn't take it seriously. But I take the news about you probably getting banished are true?" she asked and I sighed. "Yeah…" I said. "Don't worry. It shouldn't be that hard to learn about love. Maybe you can Kazuma about it. He's a very knowledgeable person," she said as Kazuma choked on his food.

"Well, now that we're full, let's go play again!" Yato yelled as he grabbed my arm. "Oi, wait! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" I shrieked as he dragged me to the ocean. "We're just going for a swim," he grinned as he dragged me closer to the water. My heart started to race when the fear began to set in. "Come on! Let go of me!" I shrieked, struggling to break free of his grip. Oh man… let go of me will ya?!

"Heave ho!" he yelled as he tossed me into the water, my body landing with a splash. I surfaced, my head breaking the surface as I tried to swim. "Help!" I screamed as I tried to paddle but the fear overwhelmed me. The feeling of being in the water with no idea what was beneath me… it terrified me. "Come on! It's not that deep!" Yato called as I shrieked. "Please! I can't swim!" I yelled as a wave passed over me. It knocked me under, sending me tumbling into the depths below.

"Oh shit!" he yelled, his voice muffled as the water blurred my hearing. As I sank, I could hear the muffled sounds of shouting as people tried to come to my aid. My vision became blurry as air escaped from my lips. _Am I going to die like this? How stupid…_ I thought as a splashing sound came from above me. _Akito…_ I whispered in my mind as a hand reached towards me. But that wasn't Akito's hand. No… its impossible.. he shouldn't be here… "Take my hand!" he yelled as I slipped into the darkness.


	10. Painful memories

**I don't own most of the characters. They belong to Adachitoka sensei.**

 _I remembered when I first found and named Haruto. The boy who would become my first Shinki. I was a young goddess then, barely a century years old and unable to find a Shinki until then. When I found him, I was so glad to know I finally had a companion. He followed me everywhere, always loyal to me and staying by my side. He helped me find out my purpose, teaching and guiding me how to mend the relationships I was supposed to mend. He was my everything._

 _So much so until before I knew what had happened, he became my lover. I loved him deeply, wanting to be with him always even though he was a Shinki and a god was forbidden to ever love one more than a master should. But he was the exception. I wanted him for myself. More than obeying the rules._

 _I remembered when he called me out to the garden one night. He had left a letter on my bed, asking me to meet him at midnight. When I arrived, he turned to look at me, his black hair shining in the moonlight as he revealed a small box. "Take this. This is a token of my love for you," he said as he clasped it around my neck. He had then kissed me under the moon, the both of us melting in each other's arms._

 _Then the day came when he betrayed me. I was sitting with him under the tree, stroking his head as we talked. "I feel we should be doing something more than just fulfilling love requests," he said as I stroked him. "Don't be silly. I'm the goddess of love. What else am I supposed to do?" I giggled as he got up. "Well, we never know, do we?" he grinned as he pecked me on the cheek. I giggled as I kissed him back, both of us rolling on the grass._

 _When I had accidently pulled beside his shirt, I had seen something I wished I had never seen. Another name was placed on his chest. The name I had given him was on his hand and I stumbled back as I tried to figure out what was going on. "Haruto… what is going on…" I whispered as he chuckled. "I couldn't just sit around waiting on a woman like you whose job is to just bring love to others. I got a better job now," he said as he got up. My head was spinning, the questions threatening to come out._

 _"Are you a Nora now?!" I screamed as he walked away. "I don't mind it really. I don't particularly like being bound to one Master," he said as he yanked up his sleeve. I screamed when I saw how many names had been etched on it, some of them even belonging to majors gods. "I trusted you…" I whispered, tears falling from my face as I stood up. The anger bubbling up inside of me caused me to scream in rage as I lifted my fingers._

 _"You traitor!" I yelled as moved them in the air. "Saki!" I cried out as his name appeared in the air. Haruto barely flinched as his given form appeared as well, that of a small pendant. "You always hung around my neck, giving advice to me when needed, comforting me when I was hurting most… and this is how you repay me…" I whispered. "Saki! I hereby release you!" I shouted as his name shattered in the air. As the ground beneath him swirled like a tidal pool, he merely smiled as he began to drop. "Ah, I'm finally free," he whispered as he dropped to the earth below. As the vent closed after him, I fell onto my knees, sobbing hard…_

 _….._

"Aiko-chan! Can you hear me?!" a voice screamed, swirling in and out of my consciousness. I felt myself being moved to the sand. "Come on, Akito! Just do it!" Yato yelled. "I can't! It would be inappropriate…" Akito retorted. "It doesn't matter now! She may die if you don't perform the CPR!" Yato yelled back. "Since you're so enthusiastic about it, why don't you do it?!" Akito shouted. "She would kill me if I did that!" Yato yelled. "Hey, gentlemen. Lets cease this argument and I'll do it," Tenjin offered as he howled in pain. I presumed the other two had thrown him far away. "Don't be ridiculous! She's your master! Your job is to save her when needed!" Yato yelled. "Yato-chan… please calm down…" Kofuku said. "Alright then! I'll do it!" Akito retorted as he walked towards me.

I could feel the vibration of his feet approaching as he knelt next to me. I could feel him shaking all over, not willing to do it. "Forgive me, my lady," he whispered as he leaned over to my mouth. I suddenly sat up, coughing seawater out of my throat. "My lady!" Akito shouted as he held onto me, patting my back as I spat out more water. "Thank Kami," Hiyori breathed as she held onto Yukine, who was blue in the face. Yato on the other hand was getting beaten up by Daikoku and Tenjin, who was pretty strong for his age.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know you couldn't swim," Yato said as I wobbled on my feet. "It's fine. Its not like I go to the ocean all the time," I said as I stumbled a little. "Hey, take it easy," Akito said as he supported me. The feeling of his bare chest near me made me shudder. "I'm fine Akito. Don't worry," I said. As though he just realized he was touching a woman's bare skin, he quickly blurted an apology and allowed Bishamon and Kofuku to help me to the table. The others were silent and I felt so guilty on ruining the day.

"Its alright guys. You just go enjoy yourselves," I said as I set down. "We were very worried just now," Bishamon said as Kofuku leaped onto me, cuddling into my chest. "Oh, Ai-chan! I thought we lost you!" she sobbed as I patted her on the head. "There there…" I whispered as she sobbed silently. "Come on guys. Don't worry about me. Go enjoy yourselves," I said as I shooed them to the ocean. They reluctantly agreed and soon the beach party was back in full swing. However, a cloud of fear hung over them and I gulped at the thought.

"I didn't know you were afraid of the water," Akito said as he sat down near me. He handed me some water, which I gratefully gulped down. "It was a long time ago…" I said as I drank it. I didn't want to tell him about the crazy dream I had when I was drowning in the ocean. I shuddered when I thought I had heard Haruto's voice instead of Akito's… it made me feel sick. The beach party continued without much intervention after that and we packed our stuff and left by evening. As we sat at the cars, watching the sun set over the horizon, I took in the salty air, the sea breeze hitting my face.

"What an eventful day huh?" Akito said as he leaned on the car we me. I wanted to take his hand, find some comfort in him. I never felt so lonely until now. I had literally shut myself from my Shinki, refusing to bond with them and treating them like mere servants. Even with Minato, who had been one of my first Shinki after Haruto betrayed me… I made a mental note to try and get to know them better.

"Wah! So pretty!" Hiyori said as she pointed at the setting sun. The orange ball had begun to set, painting the sky with a beautiful orange and pink glow, the rays streaking like paintbrushes. Everyone gasped as they watched the sunset and some of them even posed to take selfies. I watched as Yato put his arms around Yukine and Hiyori, the three of them laughing together and Daikoku holding onto Kofuku who squealed as she watched the sunset for the first time in a long time. As I watched the gods of calamity and poverty enjoy their time with their friends, I felt a warm hand in mine. Akito had unconsciously slid his hand into mine, his face glowing as he watched the sun set. I smiled inwardly, squeezing it a little as we watched it. Not far off, Tenjin watched us, his face pulled into a frown.


	11. Sting of blight

**I don't own most of the** **characters. They belong to Adachitoka sensei!**

"Rend!' I shouted as I slammed into a Phantom, which howled as it exploded into fragments. I landed on the pavement, cars zooming past and people walking as though nothing had happened. I was glad humans couldn't see us battling Phantoms or there would be chaos everywhere. I looked at the man whom Yato was carrying to a bench now, his face slack. I could make out a slight breathing from him.

"He should be fine," Yato said as he straightened himself. It has been nearly two months since the whole beach episode and this has been yet one of the backlash cases we had to deal with after the stunt I pulled back in Frebruary. This man had attempted to burn down a café his former lover had run and in the process created a Phantom. Yato had immediately cut the man's ties with his lover and knocked him out while I dealt with the Phantom. These love stricken cases had been springing up quite a lot lately and I felt guilty for having to burden Yato with more work than he needed to do. But yet again, I did pay him 10 million yen so it should compensate.

"That makes three this week," Yato said as we walked out of the park. The air was now warmer so I just wore a shirt and shorts but Yato still stuck to his tracksuit and fluffy fluff scarf as he called it. Its no wonder Yukine hated to be held by Yato. His hands must stink like crazy. I heard some of his Shinki quit because of that.

I tugged at my shirt, feeling the sting on my back. It had been getting worse lately, the blight. Thank goodness Kofuku uses water from a nearby spring to shower so I was able to put off my symptoms on hold. But it would soon be known if I wasn't careful. I had even put on a light scarf around my neck since it had begun to spread there. "Are you okay?" Yato asked as I called Akito back. "Yeah. My back is just itchy," I said as I tugged at it. True, it was itchy but it stung more than it itched. "Maybe I can help you scratch…" Yato started to say when he yelped as Yukine kicked him in the shin. He hoped around on one leg, rubbing it as Yukine muttered, "Pervert."

We said our goodbyes at the intersection since Yato had some toilet repair work to do so me and Akito were free unless something came up. "Say, are you really okay, my lady?" Akito asked. "For the last time, just call me Aiko. It sounds too formal and I look around your age so it feels weird," I said as we headed to a park. As we sat down, I rubbed my hand across my face. "If you want we can go back. You don't look too good," he said. "Yeah. Maybe it would be a good idea," I said as I tried to stand up. I wobbled and started to topple when he caught me in his arms.

"Woah there. Maybe I should carry you," he said as he scooped me up from the ground, his muscles flexing slightly as he carried me down the street. "Let go…" I muttered as I tried to release myself from his grip but I felt a fever burning up. "We should ask Kofuku-san to prepare a bath for you," he said but I shook my head. "No. We're already living at her place for free and I don't want to bother her about it," I said as he sighed. "Very well then," he said. Some people turned to stare but since we're of the Far Shore, they forgot about us after a moments glance and went about their own way.

When we reached the house, Akito left me to change into more comfortable clothing and went to call for Kofuku. He bowed as she entered before making himself scarce. "You work too hard, Ai-chan," she said as she dabbed a wet cloth over my head. I shuddered as the water dripped on me, wrapping the blankiet tighter. "Come on, Ai-chan! If you do that the fever won't go down," she said as she tugged the blanket away from me. "Maybe if you removed your clothing…" she said as I grabbed at my shirt. "Hell no! What if Akito comes in?!" I blurted as she flxed her fingers mischievously.

"Oh. I didn't know Ai-chan was such a shy girl," she grinned as she pounced on me, grabbing my shirt. "You crazy little…" I swore as I tried to pry her off me. "Hehe. Come on Ai-chan! We're both girls aren't we?" she grinned as she tickled under my armpits. That got me off guard and I laughed hard, throwing up my arms and giving her the opportunity to yank off my shirt. "Got you, Ai…" she started to say when she caught sight of my back.

She gasped as she gazed at my back, which was half purple. I winced as I tried to pull back on my shirt but I didn't have the strength to do it. At this rate, the others would find out about it and ask me to put down Akito. But I had a gut feeling that it wasn't Akito who was responsible for the blight. It could be another Shinki or a few Shinki doing this…

"Have you asked Akito about it?" Kofuku asked as she dabbed at the blight. I cried out as the water stung my skin. The blight retreated for a bit but I knew it would be back in a few days. "I'm sure he's innocent. He has never done anything to hurt me yet. Besides, he's not the only Shinki I have got. I've got quite a few others back at the mansion," I said as I forced myself up. "If you continue like this…" she started to say when I slammed my fist down "I don't have a choice! I can't go back and inspect my Shinki one by one! I'm not even allowed to go back until I have completed my task!" I snapped as I winced.

"Ai-chan…" Kofuku whispered as I rolled on my chest. "I don't want to burden Akito more than I already have to," I said as I tried to sleep. The room felt so hot until I felt like I was on fire. "Maybe I can help," Kofuku muttered as she got up and went to a cabinet in the corner of the room. After rummaging around the contents, she pulled out a bottle and shook out a couple of pills, handing them to me with a glass of water. "This should help with the blight," she said as I gulped them down.

"Blight medication? I never knew that existed," I said as I lay back down. The pain slowly diminished, taking the blight with it. I let out a sigh of relief as relief washed over me and I lay on my back, still panting but less pain. "It can help with the initial symptoms but if the source isn't found… it would lead to a full attack if it gets worse," she said. "Alright. Alright. I'll try to find out the source," I huffed as I snatched up a piece of paper and scribbled something in it, folding it and handing it to Kofuku. "Give this to Akito. He'll know what to do," I said and she nodded, standing up and closing the door behind her. As I gazed at the ceiling, my mind raced as I wondered who could be the one blighting me.

…

"Akito-kun?" Kofuku called as she entered the living room. She found Akito sitting at the door, his legs dangling off the platform as he gazed at the trees outside. He turned around slowly, a large watermelon in his hand. "Oh, Kofuku-san," he said as he stood up, wiping off stray watermelon juice off his face. "Ai-chan wanted me to give you this," she said as she handed him the letter. She grinned a little as she watched the boy take it. He was so close and loyal to Aiko, following her everywhere. She was very fortunate to have someone like him.

"I see. I'll go deliver it now," he said as he sat down to put on his shoes. "Uh, how to I get to Kazuma-san anyway?" he asked as he stood up, tucking the paper into his pocket. "Oh, just go to Bisha's shrine and call for him. He'll answer you then. Its at the corner down the street ahead," Kofuku said as Akito bowed and went on his way. "Ai-chan… you're burdening him more than you think…" Kofuku whispered as Akito's shape diminished as he walked.

….

"Turn around the corner at the street ahead…" Akito muttered to himself as he walked. He soon came to the corner and he stood at the traffic light waiting for the light to turn green. He tapped his foot, fanning himself with his hand as the sun blazed above him. He didn't recall it being this hot in Japan. But yet again… he didn't even recall anything about his past life. He quickly shook off his thoughts as the light turned green and he crossed the road to Bishamon's shrine. It was rather small but there were still people milling about, praying to her.

Akito walked to the doors of the shrine, passing by tourists or people who were praying to her. None of them gazed at him as he passed, which he was very grateful for. He didn't particularly enjoyed hanging around in a big crowd, the feeling of himself being suffocated hitting him like a wave whenever he did so. But whenever he was with Aiko, it felt like the crowd was just background filler and that she was the only one there, giving him calm.

He snapped himself out of his reverie as he came to the door of the shrine. He clapped his hands three times together, muttering Kazuma under his breath. There was a flash of light and Kazuma appeared before him, his clothing rather rumpled and his glasses skewed. "You called?" he yawned as he eyed Akito. "You look rather refreshed," Akito said as he adjusted his glasses. "You better have a good reason for calling me here. I was having a good nap. Is it regarding what we talked about the other day?" Kazuma asked as Akito shook his head.

"The lady Aiko asked me to give you this," Akito said as he handed the letter to Kazuma, who unfolded it and scanned the contents. His face hardened a little as he drank in the information before tucking it into his pocket. "I got it. Tell the your mistress that I will get back to her in around three days. At least I hope I can," he said. "What did she say?"Akito asked as Kazuma rubbed his eyes, still sleepy from just now. "It's better if you don't know. Now, I have to get back to Bishamon," he said as he turned his heel.

"Wait!" Akito called and Kazuma turned to face him again. "Is it really alright to… you know…"Akito mumbled as he tried to search the words. "If you're careful, then it will be fine. But for now, maybe its best you don't do anything rash," Kazuma said as he turned to face the doors. There was a flash of light and Akito stared at the place where Kazuma had been. _I wonder how is lady Aiko doing…_ he thought to himself as he walked out of the shrine.


	12. The obon

**Hi guys. So after watching so many anime about the Obon festival I really wanted to include it in this story so here we have it. I don** **'t own the world of Noragami. It belongs to Adachitoka sensei.**

Kazuma reread the letter several times, tugging at his hair as he reconfirmed the contents. He sighed as he checked the time and stood up from his chair, stretching as he made his way to the entrance of Bishamon's mansion. "Going somewhere, Kazuma-san?" Kuraha asked, who was lying on a small sunspot in the hall. He stretched out his paws and yawned before licking himself. Kazuma grinned to himself as he thought how much Kuraha actually enjoyed being a cat as much as human.

"Yeah. I have some business to do at the Aiko estate," he said as Kuraha perked his ears. "Aiko-dono you said? I heard she was banished to the human world for causing chaos during Valentine's Day," he said. "Yeah, she asked me to check on something. I'll be back in the evening so please tell Bishamon-sama about it," he said as he closed the doors behind him. He breathed in the fresh air as he walked down the courtyard, the trees swaying in the wind.

The Aiko estate wasn't too far from Bishamon's estate so he reached it at a good pace. When he entered, he found the place slightly unkempt, the trees growing a bit too wildly and the grass slightly longer than normal. "What have they been up to?" he muttered to himself as he rung the doorbell. A hundred ringing bells sounded at once and Kazuma had to cover his ears to avoid getting deaf.

The door opened with a creak and a petite Shinki popped her head out, dressed in a maid's uniform. "Who goes there?" she asked as Kazuma bowed. "I'm Kazuma, Shinki to Bishamonten. I am here on urgent business for your master," he said as the girl's eyes widened. "Is the head of the household here?" Kazuma asked as the girl scanned around her, as if checking on something. "One moment," she said as she disappeared down a corridor. The mansion was really dark for some reason, the lights off and the place had a gloomy feel to it.

Kazuma sat down on a chair, some dust puffing out from it. As he swatted the dust from his face, the girl reappeared with a man in his early twenties, his hands in the pockets of his jeans and half of his face enclosed with a mask. He didn't really have the manager look on him. "Are you Minato-san of the Aiko estate?" Kazuma asked as the man smiled. "Nope. I'm Ayato. Minato-san is not feeling well at the moment so I'm in charge for now. How may I help you?" he asked, his eyes searching Kazuma for a hint.

Kazuma cleared his throat as he straightened himself. "Call all of the Shinki in the household here. I have some questions to ask of them," he said as Ayato cocked his head. "Oh, does our Master want to find out about our wellbeing? How touching," Ayato said as he clapped his hands. Soon, several Shinki in servant uniforms came into the hall, their hands clasped in front of them. Kazuma scratched his head, recalling Aiko having told him she had more Shinki then the ones present.

"I here on urgent business from your master, Aiko-sama. Recently, she has been experiencing severe cases of being blighted," he said as the servants gasped, some whispering among each other. "She determined that due to the rapid spread of the blight, it couldn't be caused by her Shinki, Akito whom she had just recruited in the human world but rather by those of you present here. May I ask of your physician to conduct a physical examination on all the Shinki here so I may bring some peace to your master?" Kazuma asked. Ayato's face twitched at the sound of Akito's name as he got out the words.

"We don't have a physician here," he started to say. "I can take care of that. I'll send for Bishamon-sama's physician. He'll be on his way in a while," Kazuma said. The Shinki were looking panicked, wondering who would commit such an act of blighting their master. "Ayato. I'll send for him now," Kazuma said as Ayato grinned. "There is no need," he said as the doors slammed behind Kazuma. "What is going on here?" Kazuma demanded as Ayato came towards him. "Thank you for giving us the news we desired. The goddess has been off the grid so there was no way of knowing how her condition was," he said.

"You purposely blighted your master?!" Kazuma said as a fist slammed into his stomach. He coughed as he collapsed on his feet, people grabbing him from the back. As he tried to get away, Ayato kicked his face, knocking him unconscious. "Take him to the dungeon. Maybe he can keep old Minato company then," Ayato smirked as Kazuma was dragged away.

….

"An obon festival?" I asked as Hiyori told us about it. "Yes. It is a festival held to send off the spirits of the dead back to the underworld. For us, we have stalls and lights in the shrines around the city where we can play games and eat food. We also wear yukatas," she said, her eyes shining as she explained. She had come over immediately from school to tell us about it so she could bring us there straight away. "Oh! I always wanted to see Hiyori in a yukata!" Yato said as he popped his head from upstairs. He yowled as someone kicked him from behind, sending him tumbling on his face.

"You sound like a pervert when you say that," Yukine said as he walked down, stepping on his master, who groaned even more. "Yukine, you brat," he groaned as he sat back up. "Do we even have enough time to get yukatas?" Akito asked. "No worries. You can wear normal clothing if you wish. But I'm sure maybe Daikoku-san might have some spare ones," Kofuku said as she emerged from the kitchen. "Yeah. Come to think of it, I wonder if I still have them…" Daikoku said as he headed into his bedroom.

"Come on! It will be fun!" Yato said as he watched us. Its not like a haven't been to an obon festival before, but I still felt a little weak from the blight. I had to take a double dosage today just to keep away the stinging. "I think I may pass…" I started to say when Akito spoke, "We will be delighted." "Great! We meet here at six so we can walk over to Tenjin-sama's shrine!" Hiyori said. "Eh?! Why must we go to that old man's shrine?! We can always go to my shrine!" Yato demanded as Yukine kicked him again. "You don't even have a shrine, idiot!" he said. For a kid, he was pretty aggressive, always disciplining his master like this.

"Okay. I'll go back and get changed," Hiyori said as she leapt away. She had come in her half-Phantom form so she had to collect her body where she left it.

"Wah! Let's go get ready!" Yato sang as he pushed Yukine upstairs. "Yo! Here are some yukatas for you to try!" Daikoku called as he went up the stairs. 'You really going to lend me one?"Yato asked sweetly as he got pounded. "Shut up you freeloader. I know Hiyori already got one for you!" Daikoku said. "Come one, Ai-chan! Let's go try some on. Akito-kun, you go join the boys," Kofuku said as she grabbed my arm and tugged me into her room. "What is it…" I started to say when she closed the door behind her. "How are you feeling?" she asked. "Fine," I muttered as I scratched my back. "If you need anything, just say the word," she said as she rummaged through her closet. "Now, lets find some yukata!" she squealed.

….

"Where is Kazuma at this time?" Bishamon groaned as she paced her office. She had been waiting for Kazuma to come in and give her his daily report for the patrols for two hours but he still hadn't come back. "Don't worry, milady. I'm sure he has a good explanation for it," Kuraha purred as he sat on the floor. "Kuraha," she said and he changed back to his human form. "Go to his office. Maybe he left a clue there for us. It isn't like him to be this late," Bishamon said and Kuraha bowed as he exited the room. As Bishamon watched the sun set, she sighed as she sat in her chair, wondering what had become of her blessed vessel.

….

"Hiyorin!" Kofuku called as Hiyori approached us. She wore a pink yukata with cherry blossom prints and she clutched a tiny pouch in her hands. She had even done her hair in a nice updo, with using chopsticks to stick her hair in a bun. I saw Yato gaping at her, completely entranced at her transformation. Even Yukine was staring. "Wow! Everyone actually wore a yukata," she said as she looked at all of us. I tugged at my dark blue one, which had purple flower prints and a purple ribbon tied at the back. I glanced at Akito, who looked good in his black and gold one, although he looked slightly uncomfortable with it.

"Come on guys! Let's have fun!" Kofuku said as she grabbed Daikoku and tugged him into Tenjin's shrine. Yato grabbed Hiyori and Yukine by the hand and dragged them in as well, leaving both me and Akito standing at the entrance. "Uh, do you want to?" he asked as he held out his hand. I stared at it for a moment, wondering if it was even a good idea. What if my blight spread to him? "Uh, its fine," I stuttered as I walked in, my sandals clicking as I walked. I noticed his slight disappointment in the comment but he followed suit.

"Wow! There's so many lanterns and stalls!" I gasped as we walked around. The shrine had been done up nicely by the locals and people had set up stalls around, selling food and having game stations. I caught sight of children fishing for goldfish in a large basin and some more were catching balloons from the water, hurling them into buckets behind them. We approached a stall, where we ordered two candy apples and we walked around, munching on them as we came to a shop selling masks.

"Oh, look at this," I said as I picked up a cat mask like one used by the Anbu in Naruto. "That's cool," Akito said as I put it on his face. "You look good," I giggled as he tugged it off, blushing slightly. I mentally slapped myself for doing something so silly. "That would be 1000 yen," the shopkeeper said and I handed him the money. "You didn't really need to do that," Akito muttered as we walked around some more. The summer heat was still there but there was a slight breeze around tonight. "Come on. Lighten up a little. You're too stiff, you know that?" I said as I tugged his arm.

"But… I''m your only Shinki so if anything happens to you now…" he said as I looked at him in the eye. "Akito, I can take care of myself. I don't need to be babied," I snapped. He reeled back a little, shocked by my response. Some people glanced at us, figuring us as a couple having a fight. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to," I started to say when he smiled. I looked at him in shock, not expecting him to smile after such a nasty comment. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to sound rude and all. Forgive me, my lady," he said as he bowed.

"Oh, come on," I started to retort when I heard a yowl coming from the shooting range. Yaot had tried to shoot the toys and failed at every attempt and was now trying to get Yukine to pool out some money. The boy had started a fist fight with him while Hiyori begged them to stop. Daikoku and Kofuku on the other hand were walking arm in arm down the street, enjoying eating their candy floss. "Everyone looks so happy, huh?" I whispered, watching the people around me. I couldn't even remember a time when I had been this happy.

"Say, maybe we should pay old man Tenjin a visit," Yato said as his group came to us. "Yeah. I need to pray for luck in the exams," Hiyori said as she tugged them behind her. The trio were pretty sweet and I really envied their closeness. As I turned, I felt a stinging pain in my back. I grunted a little as I tried not to squirm. "Aiko-sama. Are you okay?" Akito asked. "Nah. I'm fine. Just need a little support," I said as I held onto his arm. He flushed slightly at the action but he just let me hold on until we saw Tenjin standing with his shrine maidens.

"Yo, old man!" Yato grinned as Tenjin glared at him. "I won't forget the tooth you took out from me that day," he growled as he bared his teeth, revealing a hole in the middle. "Tenjin-sama, I wanted to pray for some luck," Hiyori said as she held out some money. Tenjin smiled as he started to rant some super old poem to her. As she was transfixed by it, I felt the pain growing more and more. _This is impossible. The medicine should be working…_ I thought to myself when the pain exploded.

I cried out in pain, falling to the ground as I writhed around. "Aiko-sama!" Akito yelled as he knelt down next to me. "Don't touch her!" Kofuku screamed as she tried to come near me. "Stay away!" I hissed, gritting my teeth as I tried not to scream. Luckily, the passerby didn't notice a writhing girl on the ground. "Did you take the medicine?" Kofuku demanded as I slowly nodded. "How many?" she pressed on and I muttered two. "TWO?! And it still ended up like this?!" she shrieked as Mayo, one of the shrine maidens came with a bucket of water.

"Sorry, my lady. This is going to sting," she said as Kofuku yanked down the back of my yukata, revealing my back. "Oh Kami…" Akito said as the maiden tossed the water onto the blight. I screamed, the pain so intense as though someone was burning me. But the pain didn't go away and the others stared as the blight spread to my face. "You! Did you do this to your master?!" Tenjin demanded as he grabbed Akito by the neck. "I would never hurt my master!" he shouted as he kicked.

"Don't give me that answer! I know you desire her!" Tenjin shouted as Yato and Daikoku tried to separate them. "Come on, old man! Get a grip!" Yato shouted as he wrestled them apart. All the while, I was writhing in pain, the blight spreading like wildfire. "Ai-chan! Tell me who is causing this!" Kofuku said as I screamed. "I. Don't. Know!" I said through gritted teeth. "Come on! You should be able to sense it right?!" Yato yelled as he came to me. The Shinki stared at me in horror as the gods tried to get me to tell who was causing the problem.

"We have no choice. We have to move her to her home," Tenjin said. "Impossible! She's not fit to travel in this condition!" Kofuku snapped as they moved to carry me. "We have no choice! She'll die if we don't find the Shinki responsible. Besides, its been a while since I cut someone," Yato said, his eyes glowing blue. "But how can we move her? We'll be blighted if we touch her," Daikoku said as someone scooped me up in their arms. "What are you waiting for?! Let's go!" Akito shouted as he carried me. "You stupid kid?! You want to get blighted?!" Yato shouted. "I don't care! Her life is more important than mine!" Akito shouted as the blight spread to his arms.

"Akito… please… don't put yourself at risk," I muttered as I slowly slid away due to the pain "Shut up. We're taking you home," he said as he held tightly to me. "Come on. Open the gate!" Yato shouted as he called on Sekki. "Very well. Be careful," Tenjin said as he opened the gate to Tamagahara. "I would be very frank. It would be better to kill the Shinki who is doing this to you," he told me. "I. Won't. Resort. To. That," I mumbled. "Then I wish you luck," he said as we were whisked away to Tamagahara.


	13. Return to Tamagahara

We arrived at the courtyard of my estate, tumbling to the ground. Akito didn't even puke when we arrived and held onto me tightly. "Let me go," I whispered as he carried me into the mansion. He kicked open the door and laid me on the couch in the entranceway. "Where is everyone?" he muttered as he surveyed the place. The mansion was dark, the lights all switched off and none of the Shinki to be seen. "I have a bad feeling about this," Yato murmured as he entered, Sekki in his hands. "I was about to say the same thing," a woman said and Yato whirled around to see Bishamon standing at the door, in her battle gear and a large lion by her side.

"Crazy chick?! What are you doing here?!" Yato snapped as her eyes flashed. "Who are you calling crazy chick," she growled as Kofuku leapt onto her. "Bisha!" she squealed as she snuggled into her chest. "Kofuku," Bishamon muttered as she stroked her head. "We do have enough, I think," Kofuku said as she looked around. "Enough what?" Akito asked. "Shinki. We may have to do a purification ceremony," Kofuku said. "That bad?!" Yato said as the hall lights came on, blinding me for a moment. "Ah, welcome home, my lady," a familiar voice said and a man in his twenties appeared, half his face concealed behind a mask. "Ayato," I whispered.

….

Kazuma groaned as he sat up, his head throbbing from the kick from earlier. As he adjusted his slightly cracked glasses, he noticed he was in an underground prison, somewhat like the one he was held at when Kugaha had planned the revolt on Bishamon. "Sorry for the bad service," a raspy voice came from the darkness and a man slowly came into view. He was old and he coughed out some blood as he came towards me. "Hey, take it easy," Kazuma said as he grabbed the man, letting him sit down. He removed a canteen from his jacket and handed it to the man, who drank it noisily.

"Thanks," he said as he wiped his mouth. "How long have you been here?" Kazuma asked. "Around four months," the man replied. "Four months?! What has been going on since lady Aiko was gone?" Kazuma demanded as the man coughed. "Sorry for rushing you into this but I was sent by your master to investigate the source of her blight. May you be Minato-san by any chance?" he asked and the man nodded sadly. "Yes. I can't believe things have escalated to this extent," Minato said as a slight growl came from nearby.

"What is that?" Kazuma asked. "It's one of the Shinki who has become a half-Phantom. They became like this after Ayato coaxed them into thinking that Lady Aiko has abandoned them. To a certain extent it is true. She never gave them a second glance after she named them, making them work as servants and never calling for them. I can't really blame her though after what happened with Haruto," Minato sighed as the half-Phantom came into view. He wore a chef's outfit and half of his face was covered with eyeballs, which squeaked occasionally, making Kazuma wince. He remembered when Yukine became like that when he had first served the Yato god.

"Master.. master abandoned us… we were such good servants… why did she abandon us…" he whispered as he moved from view, the occasional squeaking coming their way. "Why did Ayato suddenly do this?" Kazuma asked. "Ayato had become restless after our master had been kicked out from Tamagahara. He was her very first battle Shinki but she never once called him into battle. She merely treated him, rather all of us like servants, never interacting with us. He became desperate for her attention and did anything to make her notice him , but to no avail. She never trusted us, fearing we may turn on her one day like Haruto did…" Minato said. "Who is this Haruto?" Kazuma asked. "He was our master's lover and he betrayed her by becoming a Nora," Minato said and Kazuma felt like he was going to puke.

"We have to warn her about it," Kazuma said as he stood up. "There's no way out, son. I've been trying to escape for ages but I finally gave up. We can only pray to Kami now," he said. Kazuma grinned a little as he pushed up his specs. "You may not have heard, but I'm a Blessed Regalia. I might have a few tricks up my sleeve that may help us get out of here," he said as Minato's eyebrows went up. "Oh. Well, let's see what you can do," he said as Kazuma lifted his fingers.

….

"Ayato. What did you do?" I wheezed as I tried to sit up. He smirked as he came closer, his footsteps echoing in the hall. "Step back! You dare to come near your master when you have blighted her so badly?!" Bishamon shouted as she raised her gun at him. "I wasn't the only one who blighted her. I just spread the news and the human heart did the rest," he said as he snapped his fingers. A loud roar came from behind him as a Phantom charged into the entrance, roaring as it attacked us. "Let's go, Kuraha!" Bishamon shouted as she mounted the lion and soared into the air. More Phantoms started to come out, filling the space rapidly.

"Please… don't kill them…" I begged as the other gods sliced into them. "Please. They don't know what they're doing. Its all my fault. I should be the one to die…" I pleaded as Akito grabbed me on the shoulders. "Don't! You're not at fault! You're a god and a god is always right!" he shouted, looking at me in the eyes. "Get away, Akito," I muttered as he held onto me. "Don't! I won't leave you! Ever!" he whispered as he stroked my hair. Tears sprang from my cheeks as I held onto his yukata.

"Tsk. You're such a biased woman," Ayato growled as he approached us. "Ayato, why did you do this? You know I cared for you. I provided a home for you. Food. A place where you were safe…" I said as he snorted. "Well, what about love? You ignored us for all this years and treated us like servants, never giving us any rest! Ever since Haruto betrayed you, you lost trust in all of us. Even after so many centuries, we're still suffering from the backlash of that moron's actions!" Ayato shouted, his voice ringing in the hall. "I have tolerated this for nearly seven centuries! I was your first weapon but you never called on me! I was so wiling to lay down my life for you but you never even once called my name!" he shouted, his voice getting more crazed.

"You abandoned all of us. All because of one Shinki…" he whispered as tears fell from his eyes. His body shook as he sobbed, overcome by all the anger and grief he had kept bottled up in his heart. "But it changes. Now, when you die, we will train you to love us!" he shouted, his voice getting mixed with squeaks as he ripped off his mask. He howled as he slowly transformed into a Phantom, blight spreading over him.

"Please… save them… don't hurt them…" I begged as the others charged at the Phantoms. Most of them lay dead on the ground and I wept for the Shinki I had never called upon. The guilt inside me swelled along with the pain from the blight, making me cry out in pain. "Aiko-sama!" Akito shouted as he coughed. Blood coated his hand as it came away from his mouth. "Akito. Get away from me before you get more blight…" I groaned as I tried to push me away. "Never," he said as Ayato roared.

"Get out of the way, you outsider! That woman doesn't deserve to be our master!" he shouted as he raised a claw, throwing it towards us. For a moment, time stopped as the sharp edge came towards me. I closed my eyes, waiting for it to hit me when warm blood splashed onto me. When I opened my eyes, I saw the claw impaled through Akito, who had thrown himself in front of me. "Akito…" I whispered as he turned to face me. "Live, my lady…" he muttered as Ayato yanked it out from him. He slumped to the ground, blood pooling around him.

"Akito!" I screamed, my lungs raged as I tried to crawl to him. "You stupid master! You care for a Shinki you only had for a few months?! I served you longer than he has!" Ayato shouted. He was slowly turning into a Phantom by the minute and his name started to disappear. "Kofuku! Please help him!" I shouted. "You crazy?! He's the one who blighted you! He's better off dead!" Yato shouted as he slammed into another Phantom. Yet another one of my Shinki dead. Because of me. "Please. I can't lose them anymore… I need a chance… to say sorry…" I mumbled as I collapsed on the ground.

"Ayato… I never meant to hurt you… and … I am so sorry for the pain I had caused you… I truly am… but if it makes you happier to take my life… I gladly offer it to you," I said as I slowly pulled myself up, baring my chest to him. "Come on," I whispered, lifting my arms like a sacrificial angel. He hesistated for a moment, his claw quivering in the air. That gave the others enough time to surround him. "Now!" Daikoku shouted as he, Kuraha and Tsuguha, one of Bishamon's Shinki drew borderlines around Ayato, beginning the purification ceremony.

 **Man writing about the eyeball part gave me the creeps... I actually skipped the purification ceremony part in the anime for some reason so I was confused at first why there were scenes I didn't recognise... Brrr...**


	14. The purification ceremony

"Borderline!" Kazuma shouted for what must have been the fiftieth time before the door finally burst open. "So this is the power of a Blessed Regalia," Minato wondered as Kazuma held him up, supporting him using his shoulder. "Come on. Our masters need us," Kazuma said as they walked out of the prison. The cries of the Shinki who had turned into half-phantoms came from the cell beyond. "We have to help them," Minato muttered as he nearly tumbled to the ground. "We can come back for them later. They're not beyond help. Right now, our masters need us!" Kazuma said as they began the walk back to the surface.

….

"We now cleanse this spirit belonging to the goddess, Aiko and preserve the name it was graced," Daikoku said, his fingers pointing to Ayato. Ayato snarled and tried to snap at him. "With defilement expelled and avarice removed, a sincere, principled, just soul," Kuraha chanted, his fingers extended as well. "With flesh pared, may he be cleansed," Tsugaha said, her fingers quivering slightly. "Imprison!" they shouted, drawing their borderlines onto the floor. A large triangle appeared in a flash of light, trapping Ayato within it. He howled and shrieked, slamming into the wall.

"Let go of me!" he screamed, his roars shaking the mansion. I crawled to Akito, wanting to touch him but afraid of my blight infecting him, I restrained myself. I coughed up more blood, spattering it on my yukata. _I have to get Kofuku a new one later…_ I thought to myself as I tried to move towards Ayato. I cried out in pain, the sting of the blight spreading hitting me like a thousand needles.

"Ayato! What sins have you committed? Confess them all at once!" Kuraha shouted. Ayato merely roared, his name getting more covered by the minute. "It's no use! He's too past the gone!" Tsugaha shouted, sweat dripping from her as she stood her ground. I could tell this was her first time doing an ablution and it was no pretty task. The more Ayato roared, the more pain I felt. I grunted, clutching my chest as the pain tore through me.

"This is ridiculous! We should just get rid of him!" Daikoku yelled. "We can't! Not until his master gives us her permission!" Bishamon shouted as she fended off the Phantoms. Kofuku came towards Akito and slowly dragged him away from the battle, letting him rest on the couch as she took out some bandages. "Ayato! Confess now!" Kuraha shouted, holding his arm. "Why should I confess?! I'm not in the wrong here!" he yelled, the light shining brighter as it closed in on him.

"Yato!" Daikoku yelled as he turned his head slightly. "Like the crazy chick said, we can't!" Yato shouted. He slammed Sekki into a Phantom, making it disappear in a shower of light. "Ayato… AYATO!" I screamed, dragging myself closer. The floor was stained with both mine and Akito's blood. "Aiko-sama! Please don't get any closer!" Tsugaha shouted. "He's my Shinki and my burden to bear! It's my job to save him!" I shouted as I reached the pillars of light. I placed my hand on it, the skin getting slightly charred.

"Ayato… you may not remember the day I found you. Do you remember? You were lost at the market. You tried to buy food but no one noticed you to sell it. I bought an apple and gave it to you. Remember? It was from the old woman with the cart," I whispered, the light blinding me by the minute. "Shut up!" Ayato roared, his claw reaching to me. It melted against his prison and he howled in pain. "When I named you, you turned into a dagger. I was so astonished then, being a goddess of love and getting a weapon Shinki was a rare find… I remembered when I tried to use you and nearly cut off Minato's hand… he didn't dare come near for months…" I laughed at it slightly before coughing out more blood.

Ayato had stopped trashing slightly, his eyes looking at me. "You were always the person who lightened up the mood of the household. You organized parties for everyone's birthdays, you even tried to surprise me but you couldn't remember the date so you did it two months in advance…" I wheezed, the pain stabbing me even more. "I know I never used you after what happened with Haruto… but I was so scared of being betrayed again that I didn't dare to get close to you guys. For that, I am a truly worthless master," I said as I slammed my fists into the wall.

"I am so sorry! I am so so sorry! I don't deserve to be your master! I failed to learn how to love and trust all of you because of one person. Because of my ignorance, you suffered for so many centuries and now so many are dead…" I sobbed, the tears mixed with blood. "That's why I can't lose you! You are my family and I love you all, no matter what you have done! That's what love is about, right? To forgive and not hold any grudges. Ayato, I forgive you. That's why, come back to me! Come back, Ayato!" I screamed as I slid to the floor, the pain consuming me.

"Aiko-sama!" Kuraha shouted as he tried to move towards me. "Don't move! If you do, he would escape!" Daikoku yelled as sniffing came from the prison. I slowly gazed up to see Ayato crying, tears falling to the ground. "I… I… I am so sorry!" he sobbed, bowing his head low. As he cried, his claw slowly turned into a normal human hand. "Please, Aiko-sama! Forgive me!" he cried out. I smiled as my consciousness slowly faded and I lay my head on the ground, my vision swimming and my hearing going away.

"I planned the revolt! I caused everyone to become worried and sting Aiko-sama! I turned most of them into Phantoms so I can kill Aiko-sama! I threw Minato into the dungeons below and beat him up! I…I… I wanted you to die so badly! Because I wanted you to love me again!" he sobbed as the prison enclosed around him. He slowly diminished in size, becoming his self again. He howled as the other Shinki beat him with their borderlines, sinking into his bones. "Ayato… thank goodness…" I whispered as I faded away into nothingness.

…..

"Veena!" Kazuma shouted as he and Minato entered the entranceway. He looked around to see the place trashed, the chandelier on the floor and furniture thrown about. The floor and walls were stained with blood and Ayato lay pitifully on the ground next to his mistress, begging for her mercy. _Aiko-sama is too merciful…_ Kazuma thought to himself as Bishamon flung herself onto him.

"Kazuma!"she shouted as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank goodness you're alright," she whispered as she held onto him. "Veena… you came?" he muttered. "After you failed to give me your report, I had Kuraha check your office for any signs of why you left. Then he found this letter," she said as she held it up. Kazuma flushed a little as she smiled. "Yet again, if you hadn't been careless today, we might have never found you," she said. "Thank you for coming for me, Veena," he said as Yato cleared his throat.

"I hate to break the romance between you two, but where are the other Shinki?" he asked as Minato came to him. "There are some who have turned partially into Phantoms and require an ablution. The others may have been held somewhere else in the mansion," he said as he glanced at Ayato, who was now passed out on the floor. Bishamon called for Kuraha and had him and Tsugaha bring Aiko back to her estate. Kofuku followed as well, bringing Akito with him.

"Right. We had some downstairs," Kazuma said. "We need all the help we can get to carry out all these ablutions," Minato said as a voice came from the door. "The Tenjin sisters may be of service to you," Mayu said as they filed into the entranceway. "Tenjin-sama sent you here?" Kazuma blurted as Mayu eyed the place. "When you didn't come back, he assumed that you may need help in ablutions," she said. "Great. I'll go get them then," Kazuma said as he and Minato went back to the dungeons.

The whole day was spent cleansing all the Shinki who had turned into Phantoms. Luckily there were quite a number of Shinki available so they were able to be cleansed at a quick pace. The gods on the other hand spent their time squabbling over the fight from just now until Bishamon got a report on how Aiko and Akito were doing before heading back. Yato had decided to go as well, leaving Yukine to help with the ablution.

"When will this end…" Yukine groaned as he carried out yet another ablution. The girl inside sobbed and screamed as she confessed her sins. "Was I this bad when I underwent the ablution ceremony?" he asked Kazuma. "You were way worse but it was very dramatic, the way Yatogami screamed for you and all," Kazuma said as the girl slowly turned back to normal. "Well, didn't Aiko-sama did the same too?" he asked. "There aren't that many gods that would go that far just to save one Shinki. Yato and Aiko are the exceptional ones," Kazuma said as he steadied Yukine's hand. "Come on. We have the whole night to do this is you don't get them to confess quickly," Kazuma said and Yukine quickly turned back his attention to the cleasing.


	15. Confessing the truth

**Hi all! Shoutout to paulavara140 for reviewing! I don't own the world of Noragami. It belongs to Adachitoka sensei!**

I slowly opened my eyes, the afternoon sun rays blinding me for a moment, causing me to shut them once more. I groaned as I tried to sit up, my body feeling bruised. "Please don't move, my lady," the physician said as he gave me something to drink. "You're awake," Bishamon said as she leaned against the door, her purple catlike eyes staring at me. "How long was I out?" I asked as I tried to sit up, the physician gently fluffing my pillows for me. "About three days," she said as she entered.

"Three days…" I mumbled when I remembered Akito lying in a pool of his on blood, barely even breathing. "Akito…" I muttered as I tried to get up. "Easy. You're body is still healing from the blight," the physician said as he rubbed some herbs on my back. I winced, the medicine seeping into my bones. "I need to see him," I said as I tried to swing my feet over. "You're one stubborn goddess," Bishamon sighed as she wheeled out a wheelchair for me.

"Get on," she said and she and the physician gently helped me onto the chair, the chair creaking slightly as they wheeled me down the hall. Yukine was standing outside, his hands in his coat as he paced up and down the hall. Daikoku looked worried as well, puffing away at his cigarette until it vanished before replacing it with another. "Aiko-sama," they said as they saw me approaching. "I'm sorry to make you worry about Akito. How is he?" I asked. "He's been sleeping for days now. The old doc said he should be fine," Daikoku said as he opened the door for us to enter.

The inside of the room was flooded with sunlight, its rays falling on Akito, who lay peacefully on the bed. His chest rose and fell slightly, his breathing soft. "Ayato barely missed his heart. He ruptured a few organs but he managed to heal fast," the physician said as he dabbed some medicine on Akito, who flinched slightly in his sleep. "It's a wonder how a Shinki could love his master so much as to sacrifice themselves for them. You truly have a good Shinki, Aiko," Bishamon said as I watched him sleep.

"Can you leave us for a moment," I whispered, my hands shaking as I tried not to cry. It was my entire fault that Akito was in bed like this, his life barely scrapping through the incident. "Of course," they said as they exited, closing the doors behind them. As they talked to the Shinki outside, I slowly wheeled myself to Akito's side, touching his hand. It felt so cold…

"Akito… I'm so sorry you're like this," I whispered, stroking his hand. He breathed softly, his breath filling the room with calm. "I had a Shinki like you once, a long time ago. His name was Haruto," I said, feeling it was time to confess. "He stayed by my side when no one did. He guided me and molded me to become a goddess of love like never before, always there for me even at the darkest of times. That was when I fell I love with him," I whispered as the tears slowly came.

"I… I know that it is wrong for a god to fall in love with a Shinki. But I did it anyway. He was so kind and special… I loved him with all my heart. I never questioned his loyalty, for he never stung me even once. However, one day I found out he was a Nora…" I said as the tears dripped onto the bed sheet. I gripped it, my nails digging into my palms.

"When I found out, I revoked his name. He didn't even flinched, saying he was glad to be free from me. I was so heartbroken and since then, I couldn't bring myself to love anyone or trust them. I felt if I were to trust or love someone, they would leave me like Haruto did… and looked what happened to them now," I said as I wiped my face. "I am truly sorry. I really am. For putting you in this position, I know the burden you have to carry for having to be my guidepost when there is no other Shinki with me during my banishment. I caused you to get hurt! I am truly, deeply sorry!" I sobbed as I buried my head in the sheets.

"That's why… you have to come back. Akito, please come back to my side. You're the only one who has made me feel safe all this time. Please… I need you. Please…I love you," I whispered as I lay my head on his hand. As I closed my eyes, I felt his hand twitching beneath me. "What a nice story to tell someone who had just woke up from being unconscious for days," he mumbled as he smiled at me. "Akito you moron," I said as I lay my head down, letting myself get taken away to dreamland.

….

Akito watched as Aiko ran on the sand, her black bikini wrapped tightly around her body. It fitted her perfectly, showing all her curves and her chest. He slapped himself, chasing away any impropriate thoughts. "You're Lady Aiko's Shinki, right?" Kazuma asked him and he nodded. "Yeah. I'm Akito," he said as they shook hands. "Kazuma," he replied as they sat down. "I heard your goddess can be a bit of a mood swing person," he said as Akito laughed. "Yeah, its true. But other than that, she's fine," Akito said, remembering how she had fought with Yato during their missions sometimes over how many kills they had.

"You wanted to see me?" Kazuma asked as he adjusted his specs with his fingers. "Yeah, I do," Akito said as he twiddled with his fingers. Oh, was this a good idea to tell him? Even the mere idea was preposterous! "I, uh, I heard you like Bishamon-sama," AKito began as the heat rose in Kazuma's face. "Where did you hear that?!" he demanded as Akito held up a copy of "Shinki Gossip Magazine", Kazuma's face at large. "She loves me or she loves me not? Find out the secret behind this love story of Kazuma, Blessed Regalia to Bishamonten and how their relationship progressed from Master and Regalia to something else. More to be told on pages 4to 7!" the small lettering read beneath the picture.

"Eh?! Where did they get that kind of information?!" he gaped as he snatched the magazine from Akito, tearing it to shreds. "I didn't know they were true…" Akito muttered as Kazuma became more flustered. "Anyway, what does this got to do with me?" Kazuma asked as Akito turned red. "I, uh, I kinda like Aiko-sama as well," he muttered as Kazuma looked at him with pity.

"You poor boy. And you've only been a Regalia for a few months, am I right?" he asked as Akito nodded. Now that the secret was out, he felt his chest deflate ever so slightly. "But you do know of the rule?" Kazuma asked. "I do! Which is why I want to ask how you pulled it off with Bishamon-sama!" Akito said as Kazuma's ears turned red. "Eh?! What do you mean pull it off?! You make me sound like I have done some indecent things with her!" he snapped as he tried to cool down. He cleared his throat and look him dead in the eye. "I know how it feels like to be in love with your own master. The pain, the guilt, it will never go away," Kazuma said. "For me, Bishamon-sama cares for me as well so we're fine with it. We don't do anything but we remain as close acquaintances," Kazuma continued.

"Have you told her about it?" Kazuma asked. "No. I won't know how she will react…" Akito replied, his gaze turning to face Aiko, who was playing volleyball with Hiyori and Yukine. She slammed the ball into the ground, making Yukine curse and Yato laughing like mad. Aiko caught sight of him and waved at his direction, a big smile on her face. "I can see that she is fond of you as well," Kazuma said as Akito blushed. "Maybe not in that way," Akito mumbled as Kazuma put a hand on his shoulder.

"If its bothering you so much, why don't you just tell her? You're her only Regalia to begin with…" he said as Akito looked flustered. "I can't just waltz up to her and say 'Oh, Lady Aiko. I think I'm in love with you!" and voila, problem solved! I don't think it works that way!" he said as slammed his head into his hands. "Dammit, why did this have to happen?!" he moaned as he tried to make sense of his feelings. "As long as you're not stinging her, I believe it should be fine to tell her…" Kazuma said as Akito slammed his hands on the table.

"It's no use… I'm a Regalia and she's a goddess. We can never work it out together," he whispered as he tried not to cry. Akito hated it when his emotions got so out of control. Kazuma sighed as he stood up. "If you really like her, as your master she will come to terms with it eventually," he said as he walked to Bishamon, who was drinking sake with Tenjin and laughing at his lame jokes. As Akito watched Kazuma take his beloved's side, his mind raced in wondering what to tell to Aiko.

….

"Aiko!" he yelled as he threw himself in front of her. His body moved on its own accord, letting the claw pierce through his body. Akito coughed as Ayato retracted the claw, blood dripping from it. Akito slowly turned around, glad to see Aiko was all right. _Aiko-sama,_ he thought as he collapsed on the ground, his blood pooling around me. _So I am going to die again, huh? I wonder what happens if a Regalia dies… will I go to heaven or would I go to another void of darkness. Where I can never see Aiko again…_ Akito heard some noises from nearby as Ayato was trapped in the ablution triangle and he heard Aiko shouting some words he couldn't make out.

"Akito-kun! Hang on!" Kofuku said as she lifted him to the couch and started to bandage him. His conciousness was barely holding on and he winced as the bandages touched his wound. "Is Aiko-sama alright?" he wheezed, grunting with every word. Kofuku smiled weakly as she tightened the bandage. "She's fine," she said as she patted his hand, tears falling from her face. "Because of you, she's alright," she whispered as she stroked his hand. Akito smiled as the darkness carried him away.

Akito spent the next few days drifting in and out of consciousness. When the third day arrived, he felt Aiko enter the room with Bishamon and the physician, talking in low voices as not to wake him. When they had left, Aiko had sat next to him and told him about her ex-lover, a Shinki named Haruto. The way she spoke, the reason she gave for not being able to love anymore, it ripped Akito to pieces. "Akito.. please… don't leave me… I… I love you," she whispered, the words seemingly reaching him and pulling him from the darkness. _I love you too,_ he thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes. But instead of saying he loved her, he said, "What a nice story to tell someone who had just woke up from being unconscious for days." He watch her smile and fall asleep, their hands clasping onto each other for dear life.


	16. Surprise birthday!

**A bit of spoilers but since my birthday was not too long ago, if I could I would have wanted it like this. I don't own the world of Noragami. t belongs to Adachitoka sensei!**

The days soon turned to months as we recovered from the aftermath of the Phantom attack at my estate. I was brought in for questioning as soon as I could move and the other gods bombarded me with enough questions to last me a lifetime. Whenever I finished an interrogation, I would go back to Bishamon's residence, who was so kind to let us stay there until we recovered to check on how Akito was doing before locking myself in my chambers for the rest of the day. Akito was getting steadily better, now at least he was able to sit up without wincing too much. Walking was still a problem for him though so whenever he needed fresh air, I pushed him to the garden in a wheelchair.

"You don't have to do this. Yukine or Daikoku could have done it," Akito said as we walked into the garden, the birds tweeting and the wind swaying the trees in the wind. He sighed as he took in the fresh air, spreading his arms to let it hit his body. I smiled as I watched him enjoy himself, the colour coming back to his cheeks. As the wind rumpled his shirt, I caught sight of the scar he had gotten from jumping in front of me when Ayato tried to kill me. I winced at the memory, wishing I had gotten injured instead of him since gods can heal much faster.

"What's the matter?" Akito asked as he turned to look at me. I flushed a little as I pretended to look at the trees swaying in the wind. It was already October and the air was getting more chilled as the days went past. When we were in Tamagahara, things seemed to slow down and we didn't hear much from the others except for Yato coming to see us every once in a while. Hiyori came as well, once bringing some flowers and a get-well card. I was so touched by receiving the gifts that I cried openly in front of them, making Hiyori freak out whether she had done something to offend me.

"Speaking of which, the doctor said you can go home in about a week. How's your physiotherapy coming along?" I asked as he shrugged. "Not too bad but I can't go into combat for a while more so I can't help you when you need to fend off Phantoms. I feel bad for making Yato-san do all the work," he mumbled. "Don't worry! Its not like Yato has anything to do!" I said as I patted his back. He flinched at the gesture and I pulled it back, wondering if I had hurt him in a way.

"Akito…" I started to say when he turned his head, indicating he wanted to face me. As I turned the chair around, he took a deep breath. "Do you mean what you said you me back then? That you love me?" he asked, his voice serious. The question was like a stab to me in the heart and I fumbled with the words. "I do love you! I really do!" I said as he eyed me. Then he broke into a grin before he started to laugh. "My! And I thought I was the only crazy one here!" he grinned as he laughed. He groaned a little as he clutched his chest.

"Akito!" I gasped as I knelt next to him. He grabbed my hand and looked me in the eye. "My lady Aiko, I don't mean to sound like a pervert or whatever, but I loved you since the day I met you. When you saved me from that abyss of darkness, I wondered how I could ever repay you for saving me. Then you started to get blighted and I was so worried that I was the one causing the blight," he said. "So you did know," I muttered.

"How could I not notice when you kept falling sick? I felt so bad about it that I wanted to just go get rid of the source!" he shouted, his voice carried by the wind. "I know you will reincarnate and all, but if you were to die… I would have failed as a Regalia. As your guidepost," he whispered as the tears came free. Man, we kept on crying a lot these few weeks. "Akito…" I started to say when I bit my tongue. I took his hand and kissed it. He looked at me, shocked at the gesture. I was a bit shocked myself as I wiped my eyes and took my place behind his wheelchair. "Why don't we go watch some anime? Maybe some Maid-sama would do you good," I said as he smiled.

"Sure," he said as he allowed me to wheel him back into the house. When we got to his room, I went over to the tv and switched in on. For some funny reason, all of the rooms in the house had a tv and it played whatever show we desired, no matter how old it was released. So happened Akito got the idea of watching anime, in particular Maid-sama, which I remembered as one of his favourite anime when he was still alive. But of course I didn't tell him that.

"You perverted alien from outer space, baka Usui!" Misaki yelled as she hit him across the face. The guy spun around the room before hitting the wall. "Misa-chan. That's not how you treat your master," he grinned as the girl turned red. Misaki was a maid at a café called Maid Latte and in school she was the student council president, where she ruled the mostly boy community with an iron fist. I laughed as they ran the obstacle course, Misaki on fire while Usui acting super cool. "Man Usui is so cool," I said as I munched on the popcorn I had sneaked in.

"Tell me about it. The guy is one perverted alien," Akito said and we laughed at the reference. We also started to watch anime such as Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul and I even tried Free! Iwatobi Swim Club. Now I really wanted to learn how to swim. "Holy shit," I groaned as the Titan ate the human, the man still screaming when he was consumed. "Ahh! That was awesome!" Akito yelled as the Survey Corps fought in the battle of Trost District. I squealed when Levi Ackerman appeared in the screen, looking at Eren from the Titan he had killed.

"He is so awesome," I gushed as I turned off the tv. We had bonded a lot through anime, Akito dragging me through late hours of the night to watch a whole show. But it didn't matter much since we had nothing to do anyway. I was glad Akito was getting better and he smiled more, which made my heart feel at peace. A knock came from the door and the physician came in with a tray of medication. "Aiko-sama. I didn't know you were here," he said as he bowed. "Don't worry. I'm just about to leave," I said as I got up. "Thanks for accompanying me," Akito smiled as I left the room, shutting the door behind me.

….

The week we were free to go arrived and I thanked Bishamon for letting us stay for so long. All of her Shinki gathered to send us off and Akito tried to hide his face from some screaming female Shinki, who thought of him as a hero. "Akito! Come back here soon!" one of them shouted as she waved him off. Akito lifted a hand in response as we left the entranceway into the courtyard beyond. Before we knew it, we had been transported to Bishamon's shrine that was located near Kofuku's house.

"You ready?" I asked as I helped him walk. He still winced from his wound and that stabbed me with more guilt. "Yeah," he said as he started to walk, a slight limp in his side. We made it to the house in good time and the others greeted us, Kofuku throwing herself onto me. "Ai-chan!" she shrieked as she hugged onto me, cuddling into my chest as usual. "Good to see you too, Kofuku," I said as Yukine and Daikoku gave Akito a hero's welcome by patting him hard on the back, making him choke slightly.

"Glad you're back!" Yato said from the table as he poured out mugs of tea. We sat down, talking about how things went down in the human world when we were gone. "Just a lot of phantoms to kill. The occasional babysitting. The like," Yukine said. Hiyori was at school so she wouldn't be joining us until nighttime. "Is there anywhere you need me to scout?" I asked. "Well, there is this area here," he said as he pointed it to me. "Shouldn't be too many Phantoms. Akito should be able to handle them without a problem," he said.

"Okay. Then we'll be on our way," Akito said as he stood up. He winced as he did so and I helped him to the door to put on his shoes. "Are you sure you can handle it?" I asked as he swatted my hand away. "I'll be fine. You just chop them when you have to," he said. "Come, Denki!" I shouted as he transformed and landed in my hand. I soared through the air, running on the rooftops to the location Yato had said. "Is this it?" I wondered as I looked at Google maps. The place was normal, without any Phantoms lurking about.

"Should be," Akito said as I scanned the place. True enough, I saw a Phantom on a roof. "Not a big one," I muttered as I ran towards it. "Yummy!" it cried out as it scuttled towards me. _"You, who dare to desecrate this Land of the Rising Sun. By my advent, I, Aiko, hereby lay waste with the Denki and expel thy defilement! Rend!"_ I shouted as I slammed into it. Denki cut it neatly in half and it exploded into a shower of light. "That felt good," I said as I sat down on the roof, kicking my feet in the air.

"Say, want to get some coffee?" Akito asked as I stared at him. "Are you sure? Maybe we should just head back," I said when he shouted, "No!" When I eyed him, he quickly said, "Its uh, its been a while since I tasted coffee and since the doctor didn't let me drink any, I thought maybe it would be nice to get one since we're in the city." I sighed as I called upon him and he transformed back into a boy, his jacket swaying in the wind. We hopped down to the street, walking through the crowd of people.

Apparently the place was a famous shopping district so the place was lined with shops selling all sorts of stuff, from clothing to anime shops. I gasped when I saw some cosplay outfits, which Akito had to drag me away from. Finally, we reached the coffee shop and the waitress showed us to a table. "One latte and one earl grey please," I said as she bowed and went off. As I looked around, I saw the decoration was a little odd, with small pumpkins lining the walls with cobwebs hanging around the ceiling with bats stuck on them.

"When was the last time they cleaned this place?" I wondered as the food came. "Oh, its already nearly Halloween. It's the Western version of Obon but for them they dress up in scary clothing to ward off evil spirits," Akito said as he drank his coffee. "Never knew you were an expert on Western culture," I said as I sipped the tea. "I read," he said as I swatted him playfully on the arm. We stayed there for a long while, Akito telling me more about Halloween and also arguing about the anime shows we had watched lately. Soon the sky had turned dark and I checked the time.

"Crap! Its almost dinner time!" I said as I got up. We quickly paid at the counter and walked into the street. I shivered in the cool, wishing I had brought a scarf. "Here," Akito said as he draped a scarf around me. I held onto it, grateful for the warmth it provided. "What about you?" I asked. "Never mind me. I can take it," he said as we walked back to Kofuku's place. When we drew closer, I realized the path was way darker then normal. There were even some of the weird pumpkin lantern things lying about.

"Akito. Just what is going…" I started to say when something leapt from behind the bushes. I screamed as I fell backward, falling on my butt. "Denki!" I shouted as I threw out my arm. Akito soared into my open palm and I charged, wanting to slay the weird Phantom in front of me. The Phantom cried out and stumbled backwards. Hey, since when did a Phantom stumble?

"Surprise!" voices shouted as everyone appeared from behind the bushes. The house lit up all of a sudden, showing a cool display of Halloween decoration. "What… what is going on?" I asked as I called Akito back. He approached the so-called Phantom and pulled him to his feet. I recognized him as Daikoku, only he was dressed in a weird green costume. "Oh Kami, I am so sorry!" I gasped as I bowed. "Eh?! Don't be, my lady! I shouldn't have done that. Although it was all that idiot's idea," he growled as he pointed at Yato.

"Yo!" he said as he emerged with Yukine, who looked very uncomfortable in their costumes. Both of them wore the full gear of a Survey Corps soldier and they even had the 3D maneuver gear hung around them. "This is so cool! Check this out!" Yato said as he pressed on the trigger, waiting for the wire to sink into the tree trunk and pull him in the air. "Eh?" he muttered as it didn't come lose. "I told you already, Yato! It's just a prop!" Hiyori said as Yato howled. "Who am I supposed to be?" Yukine asked as he tugged as his wig. "Let me guess. Eren Jaeger?" I asked. "How did you know?" Hiyori asked as she eyed me. "Anime marathon. I had nothing to do back at Bishamon's place," I said.

Hiyori twirled around in her Inori outfit, the slits revealing a bit of her cleavage. Yukine stared at her a little as Yato cried out in pain. "Oi! I felt that sin, you little traitor!" Yato shouted as Yukine tore his eyes away from her. Kofuku was dressed in a little bunny outfit while Daikoku was dressed in a Frankenstein outfit. As I tugged at my own clothing, feeling awkward of not being in costume, a shadow came near me. "May I take you to your chambers, my lady?" Akito smiled as he bowed, having swapped to a butler outfit. "Wow, you look good," I said as he took me by the hand and led me into the house. The others were laughing outside as Yato tried to chase Yukine while tripping over his costume. _The real Levi Ackerman would be so disappointed in him_ , I thought to myself.

"Well then, what should I wear?" I wondered as he slid the door behind me. I shifted through the dresses to find the only one wearable. "You've got to be kidding me…" I muttered as I pulled out the long material. "My lady, are you alright? You seem to be taking longer than usual," Akito/Sebastian Michaelis said from outside. "I'm fine! Its just… who the heck picked this blasted outfit?!" I shouted. "Kofuku did," he replied. Fine, I mean it made sense but I was expecting an anime costume of some sort…

When I had put it on, I knocked on the door and Akito opened it, his jaw dropping as he looked at me. I wore a long dress with golden straps with white shoes. I was supposed to look like Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of love and I shifted uncomfortable since it revealed more cleavage than I would have liked. "May I have the honour, my lady?" Akito asked as he bowed. "Quit it with the lady," I muttered as I took his hand. When we reached the door, everyone gasped and applauded as we walked out.

"Oh! They look so romantic!" Hiyori said as she glanced at us. Kofuku was eying the dress with approval while Daikoku tried to hide his nosebleed. Standing not too far off was… "It's that you, Bishamon?" I blurted as I gaped at her costume. She had worn a maid outfit and due to her bust being so huge, it made her look more like a hooker. "You better have a good reason for making me wear this, Kofuku," she growled as Kofuku tried to run from becoming a roasted rabbit. "Awe come on Bisha! She loves that character!" she whined.

"Fine. But it can't be as bad as Kazuma here," Bishamon said as Kazuma came into view. "How do you wear this?" he mumbled as he tried to put the fake teeth in his mouth. I tried not to giggle at his pretty reasonable attempt of Grell Sutcliff, although it would have been better if he were taller. "You look fine, Kazuma-san! You should just throw away the teeth!" Tsugaha said from behind her witch's costume. Kuraha was dressed like Kakashi from Naruto and he looked pretty comfortable in the outfit, although he utter failed at being able to throw a shuriken.

"Now where is the last bunch?" Akito wondered as a bunch of spotlights hit a group of people. "Is that Michael Jackson?!" I blurted as I gazed at Tenjin and company. "I just can't stop loving you!" Tenjin sang as his Shinki danced to the music. We just gaped at his failed karaoke session before everyone turned their attention to me. "So, what is with all this anyway?" I asked. "Eh, don't you even remember?" Kofuku asked. "I'm sorry. I don't recall anything," I said. "Well, it has been a long time, but to have forgotten it…" she said as though she wanted to cry.

"Awe! Come on Kofuku! Don't ruin the mood! Let's just say it!" Yato shouted as everyone produced a glass of juice. I wondered where they even got it from and Akito had pushed one into my hand from nowhere. "Happy birthday, Aiko!" they shouted as they raised their glasses. The wind whipped my hair back as I took in the shouts, tears coming into my eyes. I had nearly forgotten about my birthday since it had been so many centuries since I last had a party.

"Well, let's not just stand around! Let's party!" Yato shouted as Tenjin got behind a set of DJ gear and started up some music. The familiar music from Attack on Titan and everyone jumped to the music, screaming "Sasageyo!" at the top of their lungs. We joined them too, singing the song over and over until they swapped to Black butler. The whole night we danced away to anime music, laughing and shouting as we partied. When Tenjin changed it to music from Your Lie in April, Akito bowed low.

"My lady. May I have this dance?" he asked as he took my hand. "Why not?" I grinned as he led me to the dance floor. We swayed to the music, Akito gracefully turning me to the rhythm. Yato was dancing with Hiyori, who took turns to dance with Yukine. Daikoku was with Kofuku, Kazuma with Bishamon and Tenjin with Tsuyu, who wore an elegant gown totally contrasting with Tenjin's Michael Jackson outfit. After that, they pulled out a giant cake with all the members of the Iwatobi Swim Club drawn around delicately. Kofuku commented having been the one to order the cake and I wondered if she had frightened the god of baking into having made this.

The night soon came to an end and we said goodnight, Yato and Daikoku having to be dragged back to the house due to having too much to drink and Bishamon and Tenjin head back to their homes. "Thank you for the wonderful night," I said as Akito lead me back to the house. "You're very welcome," he smiled as fireworks set out into the sky. "They're so pretty," I whispered as I felt a kiss on my mouth. I gasped as Akito kissed me and I leaned in, letting the joy of the night wrap me in a blanket of happiness.


	17. Christmas!

**As a huge fan of the Shadowhunter series, I had to add that part in this story since it is really befitting of Aiko and Akito's relationship. I don't own the world of Noragami. It belongs to Adachitoka sensei!**

"Yeah!" I shouted as I slammed Denki into the Phantom, the Phantom trying to shake me off. "I hope you realized I'm feeling like I'm about to throw up," Akito said as we got swung around. "Swords don't puke," I retorted as I slammed the blade over and over into the Phantom as Yato came from the sky. "Rend!" he shouted as he sliced it in half, making it shatter into small pieces of light. "Hey, that was my kill!" I shouted as he landed on the pavement.

"I have the right to kill it if I want to," he said as a Phantom lunged at him. "Tsk," he grunted as it slammed its claws into Sekki. "Yato! Pay attention!" Yukine snapped as the Phantom pushed them back. "Rend!" I shouted as I sliced it into multiple pieces. "Now we're even," I winked as I made his signature cat-face, making him scowl. "Oi, it doesn't look like that," he groaned as I stuck my tongue at him. "Gods…" Akito and Yukine groaned as one.

"Well, that does it," Yato said as he wiped Sekki clean with a cloth. "Pheww! Nothing better than killing Phantoms early in the morning," I yawned as I called Akito back to me. He perched on the roof, looking out for any more Phantoms. He waved at me as he caught my attention and I waved back. "Brrr, its pretty cold eh?" I said as I hugged my shoulders. The sky was filled with clouds that drifted lazily across the sky, lazily spewing small flakes.

"Snow?" Yato wondered as he lifted up a hand, a snowflake falling on his open palm and dissolving quickly. I touched the snow, falling to the earth with such grace and softness. I tugged my scarf closer to my neck as the wind picked up, making me shiver. "Damn it. We better get out of this cold," Yato said as he called Yukine back. The boy was covered head to toe in clothing, a small beanie wrapped on his head.

"Say! Since it's already December, why don't we celebrate Christmas?" Yato said as we walked down the street. All around, the shop keepers were setting up the decorations for the upcoming celebrations, replacing the spooky Halloween deco with Christmas trees and bright lights. Angels hung around the tree along with small baubles and tiny toys. Presents were wrapped in nice packaging underneath the trees, some shops even having tiny trains running around the tree puffing out smoke.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea," I started to say as Akito steered Yukine to a shop, showing him the skateboards on display. The two shared a passion for the great outdoors and Yukine was trying to teach him how to skateboard these few weeks. "Be right back," Akito called as he led Yukine away, leaving me standing with Yato. All around us, humans were walking about doing their Christmas shopping, unaware of the danger that lies about their city.

"Uh, I have a favour to ask," Yato said. "What kind of favour?" I asked and he shrugged, rubbing his head. "Eh, its going to be Yukine's birthday soon and I was wondering whether we could have it together with the Christmas party," he said as I smile. "That's so sweet of you. You named him around this time last year, no?" I asked as he nodded. "That kid is the world to me, even though he can be a bit of a stinger," he muttered as he watched our two Shinki gazing into the window, their faces shining as they stared at the skateboards.

"And I kinda wanted to get Yukine a present as well but I don't have that much money since I'm trying to save up," he said as I clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry! I'll handle it," I grinned as he smiled. "Really?! Thanks so much! You're a life saver!" Yato shrieked as he hugged me tight, rubbing his face against mine. "Uh, this is kinda awkward," I muttered as someone started to spew fire from nearby.

"You pervert!" Hiyori screamed as she used her signature Jungle Savage move on him, making him spin into the already piling snow. "Oh, Hiyori-san!" I said as she waved at me as though nothing had happened. "What are you doing here?" I asked as she showed me a few bags. "Just came here for some Christmas shopping with my mum and friends. How are you guys planning to celebrate the holidays?" she asked and I told her of Yato's plan.

"A party for Yukine-kun? That's wonderful! And he would really love a skateboard for his birthday! He's been wanting one for ages!" she beamed as Yato dragged himself to us. "Long time no see Hiyori," he muttered as she glared at him. "It's been only yesterday since we saw each other, Yato!" she snarled and I laughed as the two of them squabbled. This is going to be one interesting Christmas.

…..

" _Deck the halls in boughs of holly. Falalalala!"_ Kofuku sang as she decorated the Christmas tree, perched on Daikoku's shoulders like a little kid. She was hanging ornaments on the top part while he did the mid section. I sat in the corner, wrapping the gifts I had gotten for everyone. It's been a while since I wanted to give things to people. I picked up a bag containing the gifts for everyone back home and I walked out, whistling a tune. A Shinki deliveryman came on a reindeer and took it, giving me a form to fill in my details. As he soared into the sky, Akito came out, dressed in jeans and a Santa claus jumper.

"Didn't know they used reindeer," he muttered as he walked towards me. "They occasionally use different animals to bring everyone into the holiday mood. Everything ok?" I asked. "Foods ready and the tree is about done. They should be here soon," he said as he checked his watch. Yato and Hiyori had taken Yukine to a skateboarding area for the day to leave us enough time to prepare the house. I had spent the past few days researching on how to make Christmas food and I nearly burned the house down with the turkey.

"All done, Ai-chan!" Kofuku called as Daikoku set her down. Everyone was dressed as Christmassy as they could get and I even wore a Santa Claus hat on my head, the end tickling the back of my neck. "Okay. Deco?" I said as I gazed around the house. The tree was up along with the presents and the room was covered with fake snow and some stockings lined the walls with each person's name on it. "Food?"" I muttered as I checked the oven, filled with the goodies Hiyori had bought and the food I cooked. "Okay, now we just have to wait for the birthday boy," Daikoku said as he sat down.

We spent the next few minutes getting the place ready as we heard footsteps approaching. "Oi, Yato! What are you doing?" Yukine muttered as Yato covered his eyes with his fluffy scarf. "Gross it stinks!" he groaned as Yato cuffed him around the head. "Oi! This scarf has served me longer than you have!" he said as Hiyori trailed behind. She gave us the signal and we grabbed the Christmas crackers. "Oi Yato, just what is going…" Yukine said when Yato pulled the scarf off his face.

"Happy birthday Yukine and Merry Christmas!" we shouted as we popped the crackers, streamers and tiny toys falling around him. Yukine stared at us in astonishment, his eyes shining as they took in the sight of the house. "You guys… did this for me?" he whispered as Yato clapped a hand around him. "Well, now you know your master really cares for you," he grinned as Yukine started to sob.

"I… I can't thank you enough!" he sobbed as the tears fell quickly. "Oi Yukine!" Akito grinned as Yato hugged him. "Come on! Don't spoil the festivities with crying!" he whined as Yukine wiped his eyes. "Thanks guys. I never knew anyone would celebrate my birthday," he sniffed. "Well you're family now and family always looks out for each other," I grinned as I put a Santa Claus hat on him and Kofuku stuffed him into a reindeer jumper Yato had managed to make. "Well let's not just stand around! Let's party!" I shouted as everyone shouted in unison.

We spent the whole night stuffing ourselves with food. Yukine nearly popped when he finished a mountain of jelly and Kofuku and Yato started to go for the wine. "Oi, that's enough you two," Daikoku snarled as he snatched the bottle from them. "Daikoku, you meanie," Kofuku muttered as she attempted to get it back from him. "Come on! Time for presents!" Hiyori shouted as she dragged her friends to the stockings with their names on it.

"Come on. Collect your share!" I said as they dug into the stockings. "Wow! What is this?" Yukine shouted as he tore open one of the larger presents. He yelled in joy as a skateboard tumbled from the packaging. "No way! I always wanted this one! Thanks Aiko-sama!" he shouted as he got onto it. "Hey! No skateboarding in the house, kid!" Daikoku called as Yukine tried out his new toy. "Ok… this is cute," Yato muttered as he held up a watch with a black cat on it. "Now you will know how to tell the time. And plus, this will make you look better," I grinned as he pulled out a nice leather jacket. "I… thanks so much, Aiko!" he shouted as he slammed into me. "But my old jacket still holds so much meaning to me," he sobbed. "Oi, it not I'm asking you to throw it or anything," I said.

"Wahh! So nice!" Hiyori and Kofuku said as they held up the jackets I had gotten them. They twirled around in it, complementing about how good they looked in them. I did have a major in fashion, so I dare say I am good with choosing clothes. "Man, this is badass," Daikoku grinned as he sported a leather jacket. "I hope you like your gift," he muttered as I opened his to find a pair of leather gloves. "These are amazing, Daikoku!" I smiled as he rubbed his head. "Daikoku, you sweetheart!" Kofuku shouted as she slammed into him, holding the new outfit he had gotten for her.

"Open mine!" Yukine and Yato shouted together as they glared at each other. "Chill," I said as I unwrapped their gift to see red scarf tumbling out from it. "Wow, this is beautiful," I said as I wrapped it around my neck. The wool warmed me up and I rubbed my cheek against the fabric. "Mine next!" Kofuku shouted as she handed us our gifts. For me, she had given me a little brooch with a heart on it. "This is so sweet," I said as she giggled. Hiyori had given me a set of Attack on Titan manga and I drooled over how much I'm going to read them. All that was left now was Akito's gift.

"Here," he said as he handed me a little box. "Oh! Is this a proposal?" Yato grinned as Yukine knocked him on the head. I opened it to find a small pendant in the shape of a heart. "Open it," he said as I unfastened the lock next to it and it popped open to reveal a poem engraved in it.

 _Entreat me not to leave thee,_

 _Or return from following after thee—_

 _For whither thou goest, I will go,_

 _And where thou lodgest, I will lodge._

 _Thy people shall be my people, and thy God my God._

 _Where thou diest, will I die, and there will I be buried._

 _If aught but death part thee and me._

As I read the words, tears sprang from my eyes. "I saw this on the internet and I felt it really fits the whole bond between god and Shinki so I had it engraved in the necklace," he said as I hugged him. "Thank you, Akito!" I said as the tears fell onto his shirt. "Come on," he muttered as he patted me on the back. "Oh, the ship has sailed!" Kofuku squealed as everyone clapped their hands. "Awesome!" Yato shouted as we released each other.

We spent the rest of the night parading in each other's gifts and the time came for Hiyori to go home. "Merry Christmas!" she shouted as she walked down the path, snow falling around her. "Well, after this we have the new year's party! I heard that crazy chick has lots of wine at her parties!" Yato grinned as we started to clear up. I headed to the kitchen to wash up and Akito helped me to dry the dishes. "Thank you for a wonderful night," I said as he put a hand on mine. "No problem," he said as he leaned into me, kissing me as the snow fell outside, painting the world white.


	18. Valentine's Day

"Oi, Ai-chan! How is it progressing?" Kofuku asked as she peeped over my shoulder. I had a pen in my hand and I was scratching my head, or rather tugging fistfuls of my hair. "Arghhh, I hope I got it right," I muttered as I tapped a list I had been given. It was this year's Valentine's requests and I felt so overwhelmed when I saw them. I felt like they had doubled and all of the requests weren't pretty to look at.

"Please mend my relationship!" the words jumped into my face as I scanned the wooden pieces until I felt like yelling. "Didn't the council say that if I learned about love, everything would fall back into place?" I moaned as I slammed my head on the table. Akito patted my back as he handed me a cup of Earl Grey tea, which I downed in a few gulps.

Man, I thought the problem would be solved before the time came. Not only did requests poured in until the others had to evacuate to make way for me to do my work but the mansion was going nuts as well. They had to send all the requests to me and it was like getting sacksful of coal from Santa Claus. And due to the chaos that had happened last year, there were more Phantoms for Yato to slay and more work for everyone so most people were on edge.

"Don't worry. We'll get it done," Akito said as he placed a hand on me, calming me a little as the door slammed open. "Hey, Kofuku! Have you done mapping out the places yet?" Yato said as he stumbled into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of beer from the fridge. "Yeah, Yatty," she said as she handed Yukine a map, who turned pale.

"Oh shit. At this rate, we need to get Bishamon to help us!" he groaned as he sat down. The two of them had been out the entire day and the sun was starting to set, meaning more Phantoms for them to rend. "Come on. Let's leave the perpetrator to do her work," Yato said as he and Yukine headed out again. I flushed a little as I bent my head over the requests, hoping they wouldn't slice me into pieces for getting them into the mess.

"Come on, Ai-chan! You should take a break!" Kofuku said as she massaged my shoulders. "Oh man! I hope we can get this over quick," I moaned as I stretched. Things were getting heated among the humans as the residues of last year's chaos started to pile up in the human world. People were getting agitated about this year's Valentine's Day and some couples had broken into really bad fights. The other gods were busy trying to handle the problems as well and although business was booming, they were working overtime until Tenjin nearly blew up Mount Fuji in anger. I was called occasionally to try to mend some marriages but sometimes, it ended pretty ugly.

"Come on, guys. You need to eat," Daikoku said as he entered the room with some food. He set it down on the table; a nice steaming hot pot and we quickly jumped into it. Yato and Yukine were busy getting rid of Phantoms and solving marriage problems; Bishamon and her team rending Phantoms; Tenjin having to deal with both school requests and the occasional desperate student who had a break-up and Daikoku and Kofuku having to map out possible vents and cook food for us. Akito sat next to me to help me sort out the wooden pieces and to advice me but since he was kinda new to this thing, I could only hope how accurate his judgement could be.

"Well, I guess we have to start with the next pile after dinner," I muttered as I gulped down my tea. "Ah! I have to map out all the vents for both Yatty and Bisha later!" Kofuku groaned as she rolled out multiple maps, marker in hand. Daikoku shuffled off to do the housework and I got back to my things. We were halfway trying to sort out a bunch of wooden pieces when the door swung open, the cold entering the room.

"Oh, Aiko!" Keiko squealed as she tumbled into the room as my jaw dropped. Tomoko stood behind her, calmly taking off her shoes. "Guys! What are you doing here?" I blurted as Keiko threw herself onto me. "To help you with Valentine's Day, duh!" she said as she sat down. "Hi! I'm Keiko, the goddess of happiness and this is Tomoko, the goddess of wisdom! Nice to meet ya!" she grinned as she waved at us. Kofuku looked dumbfounded for a minute before she shook hands with them.

"I'm Kofuku, the goddess of poverty!" she smiled as Keiko rubbed her cheek against hers. Both of them squealed with happiness as Tomoko just sighed. "I hope we didn't interrupt you in a bad time but we couldn't find out your location until one of your Shinki told us about you being here. Although we didn't expect you to be in cahoots with a god of calamity and a goddess of poverty," she said as the other two played around a bit. Daikoku's mouth dropped and his cigarette rolled onto the ground as he gaped at his two new guests.

"Oh, man. We're going to become a hotel at this rate…" he muttered as he went back into the kitchen. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to work!" Keiko squealed as she squeezed next to me and Akito. "Oh! New Shinki! What a hottie," she growled as Akito flushed. "Oi, don't tease him," I said as I yanked her next to me. "You got the books?" I asked and Tomoko nodded as she shuffled to my side. "Well people! Let's save this Valentine's day!" I shouted as we got to work.

We spent the entire night sorting through the requests. Akito untangled and gave us the wooden pieces while I consulted with Tomoko about the couples. Keiko just sat in the happy corner where she managed to even close some of the vents that Kofuku had pointed out. Guess happiness really overcomes bad luck. "Thanks so much guys," I whispered to Tomoko as I tossed a wooden piece to Keiko to bless. Kofuku caught it first and Keiko wailed at how she might just end up screwing up the relationship.

"That's what friends are for right?" she said as she eyed the scene. Yato and Yukine were slumped in a heap in the corner, too tired to move after their work and Daikoku shuffled in and out of the room like a robot, handing out tea before retreating to do housework, his pink apron wrapped around his waist. Everyone was exhausted and even Kofuku and Keiko were too sleepy to poke each other with jokes. Akito looked like he could sleep there and then.

"Come on. We better get some shut-eye," I mumbled as she closed the book. "Come on guys. Bed time," I yawned as I clapped my hands. People just started to move about the room, sleeping comfortably on the floor. I could even hear Daikoku snoring loudly from the kitchen. As I looked around, I realized just how many close allies I had made over the past year and to think I was all alone in my suffering, I felt so stupid now. As I looked at the pile of finished wooden pieces, I smiled as I saw Akito sleeping like a baby, a hand pillowing his face. "Sweet dreams, Akito-kun," I whispered as I covered him with a blanket. His face softened as he turned around, a soft groan coming from him. I pecked a kiss on his cheek and moved next to Tomoko, who raised an eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you even did that," she muttered as we laid down on the ground. The air was a bit cold and I shivered in my blue jumper. "He nearly died because of me," I said as I laid down, my back releasing all the stress I had been putting on it the entire day. "After what happened with him, you fell into such depression I thought you wouldn't be able to climb out. How did he do it?" she wondered as she watched Akito stir in his sleep. "Its because he loves me. And I love him back. By doing that we trusted each other and would do anything to overcome the problem, even if one is stubborn and unwilling to yield, the other would be patient in letting them do it," I whispered as she smiled. "You can become a goddess of wisdom now," she said as I laughed softly. "Yeah, maybe," I mumbled as sleep overtook me.

….

The days flew by and soon we awoke on Valentine's Day to find the sun shining high in the sky. I yawned as I stretched, my bones creaking like an old woman. But then again, I was nearly a millennium years old. "Oh man. What is the time?" I groaned as I sat up, my eyes heavy with sleep. The clock read ten and I flung myself back onto the floor, shielding my eyes from the glare of the sun. Yato and Yukine were nowhere to be seen and I could hear the sound of food being cooked wafting from the kitchen. I presumed they were making bacons and eggs for breakfast judging from the smell.

I sat up, rubbing my eyes to see Akito carefully placing all the wooden pieces into bags. All the work we had done lead up to this moment. "Happy Valentine's Day," he smiled as he handed me a cup of tea. "Thanks," I said as I drank it, warmth filling me from head to toe. "Today is the day huh? Any news from the others?" I asked as I ran my hand through my hair. "You look good doing that," Akito grinned as he looked at me. "Shut up," I muttered as I flushed red. He had been teasing me like this for a while now and I still found it gross, to a certain extent.

"Yato and Yukine said so far there weren't that many Phantoms. Bishamon and her team have things under control on their end," he reported as he handed me their reports. As I glanced through it, I breathed a sigh of relief. So far, there hasn't been any crazy thing going around except for the occasional breakup with was this time due to my professionally consulted doing. "If things continue to go well, the gods will allow me to go home," I said as he squeezed my hand. "Yeah. But I feel like this is more of our home now," he said. "Yeah. You kinda grew up here," I said as the others laughed in the kitchen. Tomoko was buttering toast in the corner of the kitchen but I saw her smiling as Daikoku fed the other two bacon like little kids. I smiled as I watched our tiny gaggle of gods and Shinki mingle as my phone buzzed.

"Yo," I said as Yato's voice filled my ear with a yowl. "Oi, you better get here quick!" Yato shouted as I pulled the phone from my ear. "What happened?" I demanded as he started to spew out the details. My heart sank as he filled me in. Damn it, so that was what the gods meant when they said when I had learnt to love, things would go back to normal. But I thought they meant I didn't have to do anything other than handle Valentine's Day!

"Address!" I snapped and he spewed the address to me. "Come on, Akito. We've got work to do," I said as I stood up. The others had come from the kitchen, the air heavy with the smell of food. "Ai-chan. Whats going on?" Kofuku asked as I pulled on my jacket, Akito getting ready at the door. "I have to take care of my mistakes," I said as I went to wear my shoes. As I did the laces, I felt pressure as Kofuku and Keiko flung themselves onto me.

"Ai-chan! Come back safe!" Kofuku sobbed. "Aiko! We need to do this again! It has been such a fun time!" Keiko wailed as tears fell from her eyes. I detangled myself from them but placed my hands on their heads, rubbing them like kids. "Don't worry. I have Yato and Bishamon to keep me company. We'll be alright!" I said as they sniffed. As I walked to Akito, he reached out a hand, his hair waving in the wind, making him look like an angel. "Shall we?" he said as I took it. Excitement and fear bubbled within me. "Let's do this!" I shouted as we disappeared into a flash of light.


	19. Blessed regalia

**So it has been a crazy journey that started about a month ago. I am truly happy to have been able to write this for you guys. Its has been a dream to write a Noragami fanfic and i'm glad I got the chance to write this. Shoutout to paulavara140 and lotus nanase for reviewing. Even though you guys were the only ones to review, those reviews kept this story alive and helped me write it till the end. May I present to you the second last chapter of "To Love or Not to Love". I don't own the world of Noragami. It belongs to Adachitoka sensei!**

"Welcome to the party!" Yato said as we appeared next to them. For the first time, Akito didn't puke but he swayed a little before regaining his balance. "That it?" I asked as I saw a huge crowd milling outside of my shrine. It was in chaos, people shouting and throwing stuff into it, defiling the place. "Repair what you have done!" they shouted as they tossed garbage inside. Some even threw swear words at me. My heart sank as the humans cursed me and I felt like I was dying inside.

"Come on, now! We have that to worry about for now!" Yato shouted as something moved in a distance. What seemed like a large mass of hate moved in the distance, many eyes poking around its huge body as Bishamon slashed into it. "Come on!" she shouted as she sliced into it with a large sword. It barely fliched as she sliced, throwing a claw out to send her flying. "Bishamon!" Yato shouted as he flew to take her place. Not long after, he got hurled after her.

"What the heck is going on?! They're some of the best war gods around and they can't hurt it?!" I gasped as the Phantom came towards me. "Hate! I hate you!" it muttered as it came to me. I gulped as the other two got up and headed back towards me. "It seems that it may only respond to you, Lady Aiko," Kazuma said Bishamon called him.

"Why me?" I said as he pushed his glasses. "It is made from the cries and hates of the humans you hurt the year before. Therefore, the only way to get rid of it is for you, the targeted goddess to strike it down," he said. "Man, sounds like a movie but worth a try," Yato said as he swung Sekki onto his shoulder like a schoolbag. "You ready?" I asked Akito, who smiled his signature smile. "Whenever you are, my goddess," he said as I lifted my hand.

"Come, Denki!" I shouted as he turned into a flash of light and slammed into my open hand. I gasped as I saw the weapon I had, a double sword, blades on the ends of a long golden rod. The others gaped at me as I gazed at my Blessed Regalia. "Holy shit! She has a Blessed Regalia now?!" Yato shouted as Bishamon gaped at me. "Join the club!" Yukine shouted as his master gaped at me. "Wow. Akito…" I whispered as I shed silent tears. "My goddess…" he whispered as he stared at himself in awe, if a double sword could stare.

"Come on!" I shouted as I rose into the air, leaping towards my foe. As I flew, the shouts of the people below ripped through me like arrows piercing me and I coughed, blood dripping from my mouth a little. "Aiko!" Akito shouted as I steeled myself. "Come! Let's show them what the goddess of love and her Shinki are made of!" I shouted as he grinned. We sailed through the air, hacking at the Phantom, some of its limbs flying in multiple directions. It howled as we sailed through the air, landing the roof of a mall, the Phantom swiveling its many eyes at us. "Eat!" it shouted as it scrambled towards me. I grinned as I lifted my fingers.

"You, who dare to desecrate this Land of the Rising Sun! By my advent, I, Aiko, lay waste with the Denki and expel thy defilement! Rend!" I screamed as I sliced into it. It howled as it shattered into as shower of light, taking it back to wherever Phantoms go after they die. As I stared at the still angry crowd below, I took a breath as I prepared to reforge Denki once more. "Your cries have been heard! By my advent, I, Aiko, mend your relationships! Seal!" I shouted as I sliced into all of the humans present there. Some of them screamed in surprise as I mended their relationships, landing on the steps of my shrine with grace.

Some of them stared up, wondering what was going on. Some were muttering among themselves and hugging each other, apologizing for all the wrongs they had done. Some were calling their loved ones and telling them how much they loved them. I smiled as I sat down, Denki in my hand. I looked more like a war goddess now than a love goddess. As I breathed a sigh of relief, a small hand tugged my shirt. "Thank you for bringing love back to my family, goddess Aiko!" a little girl squeaked as she hugged me. Still bewildered why a child could see me, I patted her head as her parents called her to them. She waved at me as she returned to her family, her smile so wide it could split the heavens.

The others joined me, their faces wide with their smiles, although they were wiped off quickly when they realized who was standing next to them. "So, what are you going to do now, goddess Aiko?" Bishamon asked as I stood up. "I guess I'm allowed to go home now. I have completed my mission after all," I said as I stroked Denki. I gained a Blessed Regalia. That was the best gift and blessing a god could ever receive.

"You have a worthy Shinki here, goddess. Take pride and care of him," she said as she held out a hand. "Come on, no need to be so stiff," I grinned as she flung herself on me, shocking both me and Yato, who started to laugh. "Wahaha! The goddess of war is actually a softie and a hugger! Who knew?!" he roared as she whacked him across the floor with her sword. It was a miracle he didn't split into two. Well, you didn't call him a god of calamity for no reason. "Come on, Akito," I said as he returned to human form, a smile on his face as he took my hand. "Let's go home," I said.

…..

"You're really leaving, Ai-chan!" Kofuku sniffed as she hugged me again. My hands were laden with gifts they had given us upon our return to the heavens. They had issued me a letter of acknowledgment of my status as a goddess and allowed me to return home the next day. We spent the night packing and partying, even Hiyori had a time of her life drinking so much sake Yukine and Yato had to drag her home. She couldn't see us off the next day so I made a mental note to make sure she had a good husband someday, even if it means that smelly Yato.

"Do come visit us again, my lady," Daikoku said as he bowed. "Sure," I said. "You guys are welcomed to visit anytime. Although please refrain from causing too much damage. I'm pretty broke now," I said as they nodded. "Yeah yeah. I'll make sure I come party every night," Yato grinned as Yukine knocked him over. "Come and skateboard sometime, will ya?" he asked Akito, who bro-fisted him. "You got it," he smiled as both boys hugged each other. "Well at least you fulfilled my request," I said to Yato, who smiled sheepishly. "Well, you kinda did it on your own, but oh well. Can't say no to a compliment," he grinned as we stepped onto the grass. "Can't wait to see your new home? Properly though, this time," I said as he laced his fingers with mine. "Sure," he said and as the others waved at us, we disappeared in a flash of light.

….

"Welcome to your new home," I smiled as I lead him to the door. The last time he had been there, he was nearly skewered through the heart. I hope he would erase that from his mind as he entered the entranceway. The place was deserted and he looked puzzled as he glanced around. "Where is everyone?" he asked as we walked through. Our footsteps echoed through the house as we made our way to the center atrium, where a large green area with a rose arbour was located. I grinned silently to myself as the light shone into us and shouts rose into the air.

"Welcome home and Happy birthday, Akito!" all the Shinki shouted as they blew streamers and balloons in his face. Akito looked slightly stunned as he tried to process what had happened. "Birthday?" I gaped as Ayato put on a hat on his head. "Eh?!" he blurted as he stepped back from the guy who nearly skewered his heart. "Yo!" Ayato grinned as Akito tried not to turn pale. "Anyway. Sorry I tried to kill you. No regrets?" he asked with his hand out. Akito sighed as he shook hands with him and everyone applauded.

"Speaking of which, why birthday?" Akito asked. "Well, I met you not long after I was exiled to the human world so I thought why not throw in a birthday party for you along with your welcome party?" I grinned as I lead him over to the table. Food weighed it down along with a large fountain spouting coffee, which was his favourite drink and a large cake was at the center. A sword rose from the top, its gleam in the sun along with several samurai depicted around the cake. I had ordered the cake a few months in advance so the baker didn't had to stress out too much, although I was pretty sure he did.

"Wow," Akito muttered as he eyed the cake. Some tears welled in his eyes as I came behind him. "Like it?" I smiled as he spun me around, hugging me tightly. The others gaped for a minute before exploding into applause, Ayato included. "Okay people! Enough with the chit chat and let's party!" I shouted as speakers rose from the ground and Minato grinned from behind his DJ set. "Let's rock and roll, people!" he shouted as he started to play the music, Blue bird filling the air as everyone shouted, dancing to the music. All of Akito's favourite songs had been recorded so they played the entire day.

We danced to the beat, laughing and dancing as the sun rose high above us, not caring about getting tan. We didn't tire until evening where we stopped for some cake and food. I munched on soba while I saw Ayato hacking away into a large mackerel. "Thanks for everything," Akito said as he drank coffee. "You had no idea how much trouble I had to go through to get you that coffee fountain," I groaned as the others filled their glasses with the foul liquid. "You can keep it in your room by the way," I added as some of the girl Shinki pulled him to his feet and dragged him away.

I waved them off as I went to my room, grinning as I changed into the outfit. As I stepped out, some of the other Shinki laughed as they pushed a baffled Akito towards me, dressed in his Sebastian butler outfit. He flushed as he saw me wearing a longer version of a maid outfit, the hat topping my head. I smiled as I handed him a tray with a small box on it. "Your gift, master," I grinned as I bowed low. He gulped a little as he picked it up, opening it to see a small key in it.

"What is it?" he asked as I tried not to laugh. "Your room of course. Unless you want hordes of female Shinki coming to your room, I suggest you lock it," I said as everyone started to laugh. From the booth, Minato had started to play music again and everyone moved back to the dance floor. Akito turned to face me, his smile so wide that it lit up the world around me. "My lady, may I have this dance?" he asked as he bowed low. "It would be my pleasure," I replied as I curtsied and he took my hand, maid and butler swinging to the music.

"Thank you," he whispered into my ear, making me jolt. "For what?" I asked. "For making me your Shinki. For letting me have a place by your side," he said. "No problem. Although I just upgraded your room to a larger one because you're now a Blessed Regalia," I said as he looked in mock horror. "You wound me," he said as we laughed. "Lets just stay this way forever," I whispered as I leaned my head into his chest. "Of course, my lady," he said as we danced into the night, the stars in the heavens shining upon us.


	20. Epilogue

**Well this marks the end of this story. Thank you for reading and supporting this story for the past one and a half months. I hope I can write a Noragami fanfic in the future. I really miss the series and I hope it get updated soon. May I present to you the final chapter of To Love or Not To Love. I don't own the characters. They belong to Adachitoka sensei.**

 **Quite some time later…**

"Yo!" I called as we knocked on the door. There was scuffling of feet as the door was thrown open and Kofuku slammed herself into me, her eyes shining. "Ai-chan!" she shrieked as we fell backwards onto the grass, laughing. "Its been a while," Daikoku grinned as he embraced Akito like a son. "Where's Yato and Yukine?" Akito asked. "Those two? Just gone to deal with Phantoms. What brings you two here?" he asked as I held up my hands. The bags were filled with goodies for the next party.

"We make it a point to celebrate every Shinki's birthday," I said as he eyed the gifts. "But still… how many do you have? It would cost a bomb to have a party every now and then," he muttered. "Yeah but this is to show at least I appreciate all they had done for me over the years," I said. I had consulted with Akito and decided all the Shinki were free of their duties unless they were on the schedule. Life became more peaceful in the mansion, the Shinki were able to do as they wish but since I had installed the awesome television programme Bishamon had at her home, everyone became addicted to anime. Which meant awesome fangirling sessions everyday. They watched so much that we even had a power overload and the tv exploded. Who knew that could happen in Tamagahara?

As I was about to open my mouth, my phone buzzed and I looked at it to see a familiar name. "Hello?" I said as a familiar yowling voice filled my ear. "Yo Aiko! I was hoping you would pick up! Do you happen to be in town at the moment?" he asked as he got hit by Yukine. "Oi, Yato! Don't make it sound like you're asking her on a date or something!" he shouted as Yato shouted in protest. "Fine," he growled ad he rattled to me the details.

"Come on. We have work to do," I said as I turned off my phone. "Yatty?" Kofuku asked as Akito broke off from conversing and went to me, cracking his knuckles. "Its been a while," he said as he stood by me. "Stop over for dinner!" Kofuku called as we were enveloped in light, appearing next to Yato's side. "Glad you could join us!" he said as Yukine dipped his head. As the Shinki bro-fisted, Yato glanced at me. "A storm is brewing," he said as he pointing to the north, a small cloud forming.

"We can take care of that," I smiled as he grinned, his blue eyes shining as both of us lifted our hands into the air. "So this is a fighting date?" he asked. "Definitely," I said as we shouted. "Come, Sekki!" he shouted as Yukine soared into the sky. "Come, Denki!" I shouted and Akito grinned as he reappeared in my hand as the double sword. "Let's go!" Yato shouted as he made his way to the churning cloud, hacking Phantoms out of his way. I grinned as I followed him, leaping into the fray.

We hacked our way through until we reached the center of the mass of swirling Phantoms. A large one stood in the middle of it all, its body as tall as a building. As Yato fought away the others, I leapt towards the master of it all. "You who dare desecrate this Land of the Rising Sun! By my advent, I, Aiko lay waste with the Denki and expel thy defilement! Seal!" I shouted as I slammed into it, causing it to collapse onto itself to create a vortex that sucked all the Phantoms into it. When all of them had been sucked up and the vortex disappeared in a blink, I grinned as I stood up, Denki at my side. "Now I really love my job!" I grinned as Yato joined me, the sun above us shining as the storm dissipated.

 **Thank you for reading this. If you have any ideas for a Noragami fanfic, feel free to pm me. I will do anything that isn't yaoi or lemon. Until then, ave atque vale and sayonara.**


End file.
